Watching HTTYD with the Demonic Duo
by ToxicGirlfriend
Summary: Here is my 'Watch it' story of HTTYD. I know there are a lot of these kind of stories out there, but i wanted to write one too! "Stay calm. Hold still. We are teleporting you into the world of imagination-tion-tion!" spoke a dramatic voice Hiccup didn't recognise. "Really?" Hiccup asked, astounded. "No, we're just screwing with you!" "Whose 'we'" "We are the Demonic Sisters"
1. Chapter 1

Watching HTTYD with the Demonic Duo

 **A/N:** **Hey Guys! So, here is my 'Watch it' story of HTTYD. I know there are a lot of these kind of stories out there, but this story was mainly for me and my little sister to form our lost bond over something we both enjoy. This first part is simply a teaser to see if people would be interested in us writing this story. I promise there will be** **much** **more action in the next chap! Hope you enjoy!**

 _ **(Name): dragon thoughts**_

Chapter 1. The cove and the Sisters

"No, it totally makes sense! It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers and that's their queen. It controls them," Says Astrid as she jumps off Toothless' saddle, "Let's find your dad!"

"No!" was Hiccup's reply as he chases after Astrid, "No, not yet. They'll kill Toothless, no! Astrid, we have to think this through, carefully."

"Hiccup, we just discovered the dragon's nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? Wha- to protect your pet dragon, are you serious?!"

Hiccup turns around to face Astrid with a dead serious expression, "Yes."

Astrid's mouth dropped into an 'o' shape while Hiccup shifted his eyes to the ground.

"…"

"Okay. Then what do we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out." Hiccup starts toying with his flight harness, still not meeting Astrid's eyes.

"Okay…" with a punch to Hiccup's twig of an arm, Astrid continues "That's for kidnapping me."

Hiccup turns with an agonized expression to Toothless as if to say, ' _Can you believe this chick?"_

 _ **Toothless: Don't look at me, she aint my problem!**_

Hiccup turned back to Astrid, whom had pushed her fringe out of her crystal blue eyes. Grabbing his shirt, Astrid placed a kiss on his cheek much to Hiccup's surprise. "That's for everything else…" And with that Astrid made to leave.

Hiccup stared after the girl of his dreams as she made her departure, to have his little moment ruined by his 'useless reptile' of a friend.

 _ **Toothless stared at his rider with green eyes wide: Duuuuudddddeeee! What the heck? You're a ladies man?**_

"What are you- What are you looking at?" Hiccup stuttered.

 _ **Toothless: You've been holding back…**_

Before Toothless could finish his thought, a white glow descended from the skies and enveloped the pair.

"What's happening?!" Hiccup panicked.

"Stay calm. Hold still. We are teleporting you into the _world of imagination-tion-tion!_ " spoke a dramatic voice Hiccup didn't recognise.

"Really?" he asked, astounded.

"No, we're just screwing with you!" laughed the female voice from before. And with that an unrecognisable incantation entered the air, filling Hiccup's ears and clouding his brain until it became a challenge for him to think straight.

"Whose 'we'?" Hiccup asked in barely a whisper, his sudden light-headedness becoming increasingly overwhelming.

"We are the 'Demonic Sisters', and we are here to have some fun…"

 **A/N: Please! I beg of you to give this fic a chance! I swear on the life of my sister that things will get much more interesting in the next chapy! If you're not impressed after the next chap feel free to hate, but I'd appreciate it if people gave this a chance. My sister and I are bursting with ideas we want to share with you guys and due the fact that our brain's capacity is full, expect another chap tomorrow! Thanks for reading and I shall see you tomoz! Yay!**


	2. All in the name of fun!

Watching HTTYD with the Demonic Duo

Chapter 2

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I am back with another chapter, Yay! Now, this isn't as long or as action packed as I would've liked it to be but, already I hit a bit of a wall with this story. I didn't know how to go from the teleportation thinga mijigy to the movie. So I wrote this up for fun!** **Anyways, there will be another note at the end, hope you enjoy the chappy! Yay!**

 _ **Extra Notes: "**_ _blah, blah, blah"_ **thoughts**

"…" **= awkward silence**

The first thing Hiccup noticed was that there was something in his face, tickling his skin. He opened his eyes to see a mass of blonde hair.

" _What in Thor's na-what is this?"_ he thought as he investigated the mass of hair.

" _It smells like the forest and… sweat?"_ Hiccup felt movement from underneath his arm. There was something pressing up against his body.

" _If only I could get this thing off of me… then I would know what it is…"_ He lifted his arm and felt up and down the object. It wasn't all that thick in width, but was rounded in some areas and… squishy?

"Mmhh…" Whatever this thing was, it was moaning!

" _Oh, Thor! Please don't let it be a troll!"_ he started to panic, trolls weren't the friendliest of creatures and… if he was HUGGING ONE!?

The _yellow, hair, thingy,_ rolled over and Hiccup was face to face with something much scarier than a troll. _Astrid_!

" _This is not good! This is very not good! She's waking up and… OH MY GODS! I JUST… oh no! Oh noooo! No, no, no! This can't be happening!"_

Astrid opened her eyes to find two green orbs staring back at her, " _Oh, wow. This is nice. I don't think I've seen eyes like these before. Wait… Hiccup? They're Hiccup's eyes!? But that means the thing that woke me up was…"_

"OH MY GODS! HICCUP!" Astrid jumped away from Hiccup and glared daggers at him from where she stood.

"Oh, THOR! Please? Astrid, I swear I didn't know, I didn't kn – "

She raised her leg high and allowed it drop down on Hiccup's side with a painful thump.

"OWWWWW! Yep… that hurt a lot…"

"IF I FIND OUT YOU DID ANYTHING TO ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING – "

"NO, Astrid! I swear in Thor's name that… I did nothing to you!" Hiccup breathed heavily as he tried to recover from his injury.

"AND I'M MEANT TO BELIEVE YOU BECAUSE!?"

"…"

Astrid swung her leg back and kicked him in the stomach.

"OWW! WHY would you do THAT!?"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"…Well, you see Astr – "

"I can answer that for you." Spoke a calm, female voice that seemed to echo throughout the room.

The two Vikings – one standing while the other coward on the floor – searched around the dimly lit area for the origin of the sound but to no avail.

"W-who are you and what do you want?" Hiccup stuttered, "W-where are we exactly?"

"I thought you wanted to know if Hiccup did anything to Astrid while she was sleeping?" laughed the voice.

" _That laugh, I heard it before I passed out!"_ Hiccup thought as he tried to recollect what had happened.

"Yes, Hiccup. You are correct. You have heard me laugh before."

"Buuuuut… I didn't say anything…"

"You don't need to. I wouldn't be a demon if I didn't have special abilities. Abilities such as telekinesis."

"Okay, that's creepy." Sighed Astrid, her anger slowly melting away as she processed the new information. The hot flush in her cheeks disappearing with it.

"I like you Astrid, you're a girl who is not afraid to show that she is better than any boy. And for that reason I will forget your past statement. And to answer your question, no, Hiccup did not _do_ anything to you while you slept."

"Y-you said before you were a demon." Stuttered Hiccup, trying to change the topic.

"Yes I did."

"Well… um, ar-are you a… an evil demon?" Laughter once again echoed throughout the space.

"Not all demons are evil once you get to know them. Look at Toothless! He's not such a scary guy, is he?"

That last statement dawned on Hiccup, "TOOTHLESS!"

"Hold your horses, he's okay!" giggled the voice, "He's in another room waiting with the others – "

"There are others!?" exclaimed Astrid.

"FOR THOR'S SAKE! What question do you want me to answer first!? Make your minds up!" the demon screamed, "Geez…" the voice sighed before continuing calmly, "Yes, there are others. Your entire village in fact. Along with Toothless and a few other dragons. They are awaiting in my living room. As for your questions on who I am and what I want, I shall only exclaim once we get you with the others."

"One last question," said Hiccup, "what was the purpose of separating me and Astrid from the others anyway? I mean, why put us in here?"

"Do you remember the last thing I told you Hiccup? Before you passed out?"

"Vaguely."

"Well… let's hear it."

"Oh, right. Um… you said something about being… ahh, having fun?" it turned out to be more of a question rather than a statement.

"Yep! I wanted to see what your reactions would be like if you woke up in each other's arms! You see, I am a _major_ Hiccstrid shipper! And I just wanted to have some fun with this, you know!?" cried the voice.

"No, I don't know. I don't know what 'Hiccstrid' is either and I don't care. Can we please just get out of this place, it's starting to give _me_ the creeps." Stated Astrid, shaping her fingers into speech marks when saying the word _Hiccstrid._

"As you wish. But believe me now, Astrid, by the time me and my sister are done with you, you _**will**_ care about Hiccstrid." Said the voice sternly.

"Wait I thought you were a demon, now your granting wishes like a genie?" questioned Hiccup sarcastically.

All he got was a giggle as a reply and was whisked away with Astrid to what must have been the, ' _lounge room_ '. But, after seeing what lay before him in his new surroundings, he kinda wanted to go back to the other place.

 **A/N: There you have it guys! I know this was mostly dialogue but I thought this would be a great time to improve on my writing skills, seeing I've hit a wall. Turns out, I suck at dialogue, so tudaa! Anyways, I have an idea for the next chappy that will surely go off with a bang *hint hint*. It will be the chappy after that, that we will actually start watching the movie. If you have any ideas for me, drop a review or pm me, don't be shy now! I love jumping on each day and seeing that I've got a message, it warms my heart! Anyways, enough soppy stuff. I'll see yall in the next chappy! (Which will be up tomoz) Yay!**


	3. The fire and the flood

Watching HTTYD with Demonic Duo

Chapter 3

 **A/N: Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter! Yay! This chapter isn't all that funny (humour is not my specialty) but next chapter will possibly be funnier. Who knows? I am posting this earlier than usual because I will be busy tomorrow, so yeah, two chapters in one day but none tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chappy! Yay!**

' _blah, blah, blah' =_ _ **thoughts**_

Before Hiccup's very eyes was his father. The same father that was chasing after Toothless. The same father with an axe. The same father that was screaming like a lunatic.

"Come back here you devil!" Screamed the chieftain of Berk, "Demons such as yourself don't deserve to LIVE!"

What was once wooden chairs and tables was now split timber. A long, chair-like object was scorched black and unrecognisable. Shards of a sharp, see through material lay scattered across the once white, fluffy floor, now stained red. This, along with his father, was what Hiccup saw.

Out of plasma blasts, Toothless was running around in the large open space, dodging Vikings and their weapons. Each one screaming like no tomorrow. The people of Berk were jumping in and out of the orange flames that ate away at the room. Each flame licking the skies as the Vikings continued their _dragon-hunt._

"SILENCE!" yelled the voice.

The scene in front of Hiccup froze. Vikings were stuck mid-swing, they're weapons never meeting their mark. Some even floated in the air after leaving the ground for a jump. Dragons too were stuck in their battle positions. It was if time itself had frozen.

"I'll take your weapons, thank you!"

The sound of someone snapping their fingers made all of the weapons in the room, _pop!_ Just like what happens when a bubble bursts. The weapons just popped, disappearing from plain sight.

"That's better. Now, let's put out that nasty fire."

 _SNAP!_

The sound of raging water filled the room. Before anyone could do anything about it – not that they had much choice being frozen and all – a hidden door at the back of the room swung open, allowing for the flood to enter. Furious waves crashed into the Vikings and dragons' stationary positions. Lapping at the walls as it covered the helmeted heads of the Viking foke, successfully killing the fires that lived throughout the room. Submerging the beings completely in water.

 _SNAP!_

As quick as the flood waters had come, they left. Hiccup opened his eyes to find that the room had changed entirely. The chairs were not broken and discarded like before, they were placed throughout the area intact. The low tables were in the centre of the white, soft rug that covered the floor. Each table holding an assortment of delicacies the Viking were unfamiliar with. In front of the tables that held the beverages were a pile of blankets thrown carelessly about the place. The long, black, burnt, chair-like things had been replaced with unscathed, grey ones.

All the furniture in the room had been turned in the direction of one wall. This wall consisted entirely of a large, blank, white scroll. Colourful parchments were strung across the remaining walls, some bearing a language that were alien to the visitors.

The single door at the back of the room had disappeared, in its place was a portrait of two little girls. The younger girl sat on a yellow _cart-like thing_ while the other, the older girl, had her hand reassuringly on the back of the other. The brown headed girls smiled out at Hiccup as he studied the picture. With further investigation, Hiccup found that there were four doors positioned on the sides of the room, two doors to each wall. Not wanting to pry on business that wasn't his, he left the doors alone.

The Vikings were still 'frozen' as Hiccup ventured around the place. If it weren't for all the weird people hanging around everywhere, Hiccup would say this place had a real _homey_ feel to it, despite its weird designs and unfamiliar aspects.

"This is kinda weird isn't it?" spoke Astrid.

"AHH!" Hiccup let out a shriek. He had been so distracted by this peculiar place that he had not realized a certain blonde following his every movement, "Yeah, it's definitely nothing like anything I've seen before."

"Attention guests." Spoke the demon's voice.

' _That's strange,'_ thought Hiccup, ' _that voice normally has a distant echo to it, like the thing it belongs to isn't in the room. But now…'_

Hiccup and Astrid turned simultaneously to the front of the room where the voice had come from. There, standing in front of the _overly large scroll,_ was a girl around their age.

The girl spoke again, "I invite you to my home and this is how you treat it? Disrespectfully? Do you go rampaging the homes of strangers, who have invited you to a long relaxing night in their household, back on Berk? You eat their food, use their furniture and wreck their joint, is this tradition for you Viking!? I like to think I know a bit about your kind to know that you have some morals!"

The eyes of the Vikings in the room all looked to the floor, slightly ashamed of their behaviour. This shame soon turned into denial as many of the Viking thought, ' _BUT THERE WERE DRAGONS!_ '

The girl huffed as she brushed the long, auburn fringe out of her right eye, slightly revealing some markings along her cheek, "I wouldn't care if the entire Outcast fleet was here! You do not destroy someone's home or _attack_ their other guests!"

' _BUT THERE WERE DRAGONS!'_

"Oh, Waa Waa! Grow up ya big baby boos! I am here for one purpose and one purpose only. So, I'd appreciate it if you all got along." She stated with finality.

Grudgingly, the Vikings agreed.

"Good! Now Hiccup, I sincerely apologise for the heart attack I must have caused you. My sister was supposed to be in here, disarming your village and getting them seated. _Then_ and only _then_ was she meant to bring the dragons and explain things, I do apologise." She spoke regretfully.

"Hey, it's okay. No one was hurt and that's all that counts," said Hiccup, shocked by the fact that she had apologised to him for the previous events, _why him?_ But it didn't matter, there was something else that she said that caught his attention, "you said you had a sister, as in, the other Demonic Sister?"

"Yes indeed." The girl pointed to Gobber, who had previously been swinging his hand that was substituted for a mallet at a dragon, whom unfroze from the demon's spell and fell flat on his face as gravity started working again, "Gobber, where did my sister go?"

Getting off of his face, Gobber stood up on his remaining leg, "You mean the little lass?" he questioned.

"Yes."

"She left with Tuffnut some time ago." He said in his thick, Scottish accent.

" _Tuffnut?_ " asked Astrid, "Why in Odin's name would she take him? Of _all_ people?"

"Something about her Dynamite collection? Whatever that is!" Gobber replied, "Shouldn't be anything to worry about! It's just a collection after all."

"Yeah! Of course, it's only the weirdest collection in all of mankind that is _totally_ not likely to get someone killed! They should be 100% okay!" spat the girl sarcastically.

"Oh! That's good to 'ere!" Gobber said cheerily.

 _BOOM!_

The noise had interrupted the conversation, rattling the room and its contents. Smoke escaped from underneath the door closest to the screen on Hiccup's left.

The demon spoke again as an attempt to reassure the others in the room, key word - _attempt_ , "Okay, maybe only 10% okay?"

 **A/N: I'd just like to thank you all for reading my story! I'm not very confident when it comes to showing people the things I do, and knowing that there are already five people following this story it means a lot to me! (I know 5 doesn't seem like a lot, but compared to my other story, it is) Speaking of which, to all those RotG fans, go check out my other story, it's called 'Just the Beginning'. Anyways, next chappy will be up in 2 days time! Don't forget to review! Yay!**


	4. The Demonic Duo

Watching HTTYD with the Demonic Duo

Chapter 4.

 **A/N: Okay, first of all. My sister and I are extremely sorry for not writing this sooner! To make up for it, this chapter will be longer than usual AND we will be watching the movie! Yay!**

BOOM!

The demon spoke again as an attempt to reassure the others in the room, key word - attempt, "Okay, maybe only 10% okay?"

All of a sudden the golden door knob started to rattle and shake. When the door refused to open, three loud bangs shook the wood. The demon girl walked over to the door ever so slowly. Gobber, Hiccup and Astrid, being the only Vikings unfrozen, leaned forward to try and see what she was going to do.

The girl reach out her hand to grasp the door knob, when another three loud bangs were heard, scaring her away from the door. One last ear splitting bang was heard before the door began to moan. It creaked and swayed as it fell forward, landing on the floor merely inches away from the demon girl.

A grey mist seeped its way out of the space were the door once stood. The three Viking and demon girl peered into the smoke. A grumbling roar erupted from the grey abyss. The four beings began to tremble, when a black, clawing hand emerged from the dense smoke.

"The demons have escaped from the UNDERWORLD!" cried Gobber, "The GODS have sent us a SIGN! We must panic, it's the end of all we know! PREPARE TO BE EATEN ALIVE!"

The demon girl gave a stern look towards the old blacksmith.

"…WHAT!? Okay, turn us into slaves then?" Gobber retorted.

She shook her head 'no' in response.

"WHAT THEN!?"

The girl turned her attention back to the figure in doorway. Two dark shadows were now visible through the clearing fog. With closer inspection, Hiccup could see that the two figures weren't actually shadows, but living, breathing beings.

A slurred voice began to mumble a few words, "…hey, Hiccup…"

The speaking figure stepped out from the smoke, only to trip on the door and fall face first, "Ow! I am hurt! I am very much hurt!" It cried.

"Oh, hey Tuff." Hiccup replied awkwardly.

Realising that the strangely horned creature was just Tuffnut Thorston, covered from head to toe in a black ash, they all sighed at their foolish behaviour. The second figure stepped out of the doorway.

"Whoopsy daisy! A bit too much gun powder, I think?" she spoke calmly, her features just as black as Tuffnut's.

"LOKI WORSHIPPER!" exclaimed the demon girl.

"…oh, no…" the other girl whispered.

"You were in charge of babysitting the Viking!" the demon roared, "You were in charge of ensuring that the dragons were SAFE! You'd risk Toothless' life for your own romantic interests!?"

"WHAT!?... No!" she replied shyly.

"Oh, please! Save your petty lies for your prince Loki!" retorted the other.

"It sooooo wasn't like that!"

"Oh really? What? You thought you'd show off to Tuff? Destroy my house? Risk my guests to your insanity? Is that what it's like?!"

"About that, when can we start reconstructing my room? Someone – not me – blew it up."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the demon as she lunged at the ash covered girl. The two were caught in a fist fight over Tuff's limp body.

"YOU. ARE. IN. SO. MUCH. TROUBLE. WHEN. DAD. FINDS. OUT!" the demon roared.

It was that statement that brought the two out of the fight, "Oh man, DAD!" the girl now identified as Loki Worshiper turned back to the room she had just exited and begun an incantation.

"…GET…OFF…PLEASE!" cried Tuff from underneath Loki's feet.

Stopping her incantation momentarily, she helped Tuff up before returning to fix up her bedroom.

The demon girl sighed, "Come on Tuff, let's get you cleaned up." With a _SNAP_ of her fingers, Tuffnut had been cleaned of the ash and returned to his usual Viking self.

"OOH!" he moaned, "I wanted to keep some of that black stuff so I could give it to my sister, he he he!" Tuff laughed evilly.

With another sigh, the demon girl turned to Astrid and Hiccup, "How do you put up with him?"

"We don't!" they replied simultaneously, a slight blush creeping along their cheeks as the other girl giggled.

"OKAY! I'M DONE! HAPPY?" yelled Loki.

"The demon girl took one look at the once smoke-filled room and gave the other girl a nod of approval.

"Finally. Well then let's get started shall we?" asked Loki, as she turned to the group with a clean dark blue hood and black short shorts.

"I thought you'd never ask." Spoke the demon girl, pushing her thoughts of their earlier fight to the back of her mind.

 _SNAP!_

All of the Vikings and dragons that had once been frozen, were all brought back to reality. Many fell to the ground, while others stood their shaking their heads, dumbstruck. The thought of comprehending all that had occurred whilst they were frozen was enough to send even the smartest of that lot to the town of _Crazy Ville._

"OKAY, LISTEN UP!" screamed Loki, "THINGS ARE GONNA BE DIFFERENT AROUND THESE PARTS! WE'RE GONNA SET UP SOME RULES! RULE NUMBER ONE. Any fighting between Dragon and Viking, the occupants of the fight will get A FIST FULL OF FURY!"

Vikings and Dragons alike gulped at the thought. This little one was quite aggravated, she didn't scare them as much as the taller one, but she definitely had some spunk in her as well.

"Rule number two." She said a little quieter, "What we say, goes… I suppose that should've been rule number one, ha?" Loki asked the other girl who only shook her head in misbelief, "Okay then! Rule one, what we say goes. Rule two, no fighting between different species. Rule three, you can't do things that we label lame, pathetic, uncool or disrespectful. Rule four… ahh…"

"Rule four," chimed in the other girl, "If you disobey these rules…" she started to grin evilly, "you get put in the manacles of shame."

The Viking looked at each other in worry, _what had they done to displease their Gods? Why have their world turned upside down by these… witches?_

"We do NOT take orders from you, ENCHANTRESS!" yelled Stoik the vast.

"Oh, Enchantress? I like that actually!" she replied with a smirk.

But Stoik wasn't going to have it, "You would, witch!"

"Come now, stop with this petty name calling! You're an adult, I'd thought you'd know better?" she smirked.

Stoik leapt at her with fists held high, until he we was stopped mid-leap, he was frozen again, "No one attacks my big sister!" Loki warned, "No one! But me!"

But before Loki could unfreeze him, the other girl stopped her, "Let's have a little fun with this," they both smirked, before the girl turning back to Stoik, "You say _you_ don't take orders from me? I think not." She waved her hand in front of Stoik's face, taking over the spell from her sister before continuing, "Sit down." She said.

And like that, Stoik was sitting on his bottom, knees bent and hands on the ground, the way a dog would sit.

"Lie down." Once again, Stoik did as he was told.

"Roll over." The teenaged Vikings laughed at their chief for his dog-like behaviour, while their parents scowled at them, for thinking it was funny for their chief to be humiliated.

"Good boy!" the girl said cheerily, "You deserve a treat!" she passed a doggy biscuit down to the embarrassed chief, "Eat up." And so he did.

"There is something you should know about us, Stoik the Vast. I am not a witch! For I am a DEMON! And this is my sister. Together we are the 'Demonic Sisters'. AND. YOU. DO. NOT. MESS. WITH. US!"

With that, she released Stoik from her spell, "Now, I believe it is time for some explaining."

Both Dragon and Viking shook their heads vigorously, not wanting to upset the girl. She was around Hiccup's age but seemed the very much wiser, like an old soul on a new body.

She wore a denim jacket with a black zip up hoody underneath. Peeking out from beneath the hoody was a yellow shirt, however, the piece of clothing stopped halfway down her stomach where a belly button piercing awaited. Covering her legs was a pair of brown jeans, held up just above the waist by a thick, black belt. A set of knee high, black boots finished off her look.

"Okay then. I am Toxic Girlfriend. The demon that arranged for you to be sent here. And this is my little sister. Her name is Loki Worshipper, but prefers to be known as Loki for short. She is the one who teleported you here."

A round of mumbling echoed throughout the room, "Silence!" she yelled, before maintaining her calm posture, "We have sent you here to our lounge room for all of two reasons. The first reason was so that we could all watch a movie, both dragon, demon and Viking alike. And before anyone asks, according to Wikipedia, a movie is a visual communication which use moving pictures and sound to tell stories or inform. People all over the world watch movies as a type of entertainment, a way to have fun." She smiled, "Which brings us to our second reason. My sister and I wanted to have some fun with you guys! You see, this movie is both entertaining and informative for you, but…" she trailed off, "it is mostly entertaining for us!"

The two demon girls laughed. The one known as Toxic Girlfriend re-adjusted her high pony tail, from which her long, brown, wavy locks fell, before continuing on, "Now, we have put together some seating arrangements. When I call your name, step forward and Loki will show you to your seat."

Five minutes later, nine of the guests had been seated. Hiccup was on the floor to the left of the room, leaning against a pile of pillows with Astrid doing the same to his right. Slightly behind them, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut sat on the long chair-like thing that they had been told where _'couches'_. Next to them, Gobber and Stoik sat in what the girls called, _'armchairs'._

On the floor, rolling in the blankets happily, was Toothless. He lied in front of Hiccup with an adorable ' _Toothless'_ expression, mouth slightly agape with green eyes shining brightly.

"Now that's out of the way, all secondary characters are free to sit wherever they wish."

Toxic Girlfriend got only blank stares in reply.

"UGH!" she sighed, "All of the people who I did not name, sit wherever you like."

"Ooooh!"

"Dragons, I have placed down blankets for you around the room for you to lie down on. Do keep in mind however, that you are larger than the Viking folk, and therefore need to sit out of their line of sight."

The dragons began their hunt for a blanket, a couple of screams were heard from the Viking when a dragon got too close for comfort, "Ladies and Gentleman, please! They are not going to hurt you as long as my sister and I are around, I assure you. Dragons respect demons as a higher power. We show them respect as well. When their rulers are not around they are respectful, and forever loyal to us. For we do not harm them and treat them as equals."

Several Viking scoffed at her words, _how could a dragon ever be loyal and respectful?_ Others just laughed. But Hiccup and Astrid noticed the serious and determined look that flooded her features, and believed every word of what she had said.

Toxic Girlfriend turned to Loki. Loki looked like a younger version of her sister. Same brown hair and pale skin, same broad shoulders and smirk. If it weren't for Loki's white streak of hair in her fringe, her height and her one blue eye and one brown eye, rather than two brown eyes, you could've mistaken them for identical twins.

The girls turned back to the crowd and took their seats. Loki eagerly bounded across the room to the spare seat where an equally eager Tuffnut sat. She almost knocked over the beverage table in the process.

Toxic Girlfriend, on the other hand, was making her way to a puddle of pillows beside Stoik, when she caught a glimpse of something across the room. _Snotface_ Snotlout, as she decided to nick-name him, was slowly reaching his hand towards Astrid's chest. Toxic Girlfriend quickly read his mind, unsurprisingly there wasn't a lot in there, but the one thought that he was having enraged her core.

' _Why would he want to do that? Talk about disrespectful!' she thought._

Without wasting another second, she ditched all plans of sitting next to Stoik and hurriedly ran across the room and sat beside Astrid, stopping the suicide mission Snotlout had planned. She allowed herself to do a small victory dance inside her mind when she saw the glum look on Snotlout's face.

The demon girl outstretched her arm to the low table in front of her, grabbing her laptop and clicking several buttons before speaking, "We are all going to watch a movie called 'How to Train Your Dragon'. Which is only one of the best animations that was ever created!" she said excitedly. The teens around her all stared at the magical object. Wondering what it was and how it worked. If it was possible to get their hands on one back in back. Pondering the true extent of its magical capabilities.

Before they could question this object any further, the white scroll at the front of the room erupted into colour and sound. Shocking both dragon and Viking alike. Toxic Girlfriend clicked a final few buttons before turning to them all and announcing that it was starting.

A nasally voice erupted from the screen as a familiar island came into view,

" _ **This… is Berk."**_

 **A/N: aaaaannnndddd that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed! I wasn't completely happy with this chappy but you guys have been waiting for 3 days now and again I am SORRY! Another chappy will be up tomorrow but I think I'll only update this story every second day after that. Anways, feel free to check out my other story and I hope yall had a very Merry Christmas! Yay!**


	5. This is Ber- A Really Short Chappie

Chapter 5

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I had a lot of trouble with this chappy, mainly because I was trying not to create too many mood swings (** _ **Thanks for the tip 'Uncle Joe'**_ **). But when I finished typing, this chappy turned out to be really short. I'M SORRY! Thanks for your suggestion** _ **'sparklesinblue'**_ **, I think I know what you mean but not entirely. So, I'm just gonna put up second chappy tomorrow to make up for it, and it WILL be longer. And then we'll go back to the 1 day write, 1 day off thing. I promise it will be worth it! Yay!**

 **N/V= narrating voice**

" **This… is Berk."** Hiccup's nasally voice echoed throughout the room.

Everyone turned to where he sat. There they found an equally surprised Hiccup.

 **N/V:**

" **Its 12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south to freezing to death. It is located solidly on the meridian of misery."**

 **[We zoom in on an island, crashing waves interfering with the view]**

The Vikings were confused. Hiccup hadn't moved his mouth from its 'o' position, and yet his voice was everywhere. What type of trickery was this? Even if that had been Hiccup, surely that's not how he saw Berk, their home? They knew it was no picnic living there, but it wasn't that awful… was it?

What confused them even further was the fact that the great, black BEAST they had been chasing earlier was happily sitting by his legs, mere centimetres from touching the boy. It was true that he had mastered dragon training over the past few weeks, but this? It was as if the thing was under his control! It didn't even try to harm him! He had single handily shown that beast who was boss without as much as a tremor of fear! He really was a Viking! Once this was all over, forget about the Nightmare! Hiccup could kill the Fury instead!

 **N/V CONT.**

" **My village… in a word, sturdy."**

 **[We circle several paddocks of sheep and a village, wide awake despite the early hours]**

" **It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests."**

"HUH! PESTS? TELL US WHAT THEY ARE!" yelled Tuffnut towards the screen.

 **N/V: CONT.**

" **You see where most places have mice, or mosquitos, we have…"**

 **N/V: ENDS.**

"TELL US! Oh, great and powerful moving-pictures-and-sound… thingy! WHAT PESTS DO WE FACE?!" he continued.

"Like I said before, Tuff, it's called a 'movie'." Said Toxic Girlfriend.

"Ooh. A mooovie!" he whispered in a dreamy voice before exclaiming, "I LOVE IT!"

"SHHH!" hushed Loki, more than a little pissed that Tuff was paying more attention to the movie than he was to her.

 **{INSIDE HOUSE.}**

 **[A thin boy, dressed in green and brown, opens a door to reveal a large beast chasing after sheep before closing it again]**

"… **dragons…" the boy mutters astonished.**

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! Like we didn't know that already." Snotlout sighed.

"I demand you be quiet! For the Great Mooovie, has spoken… and as I am its faithful servant, I will happily translate the meaning behind its riddles!" spoke Tuffnut, as he made a dramatic bow towards the screen, Ruff following in his footsteps.

"Show us your ways!" she cried.

 **[A dragon sets fire to the village]**

"We understand, Master. We begin our training, at once." They both spoke simultaneously in calming voice.

"BEGIN. WHAT?!" cried Snotlout, more than annoyed with the twins' strange behaviour – well, stange-er.

Ruff replied, her words spoken in a broken manner that resembled that of an old Kung Fu movie, "We must become one, with, our inner dragons. We must, burn down, the village. Mwah, ha ha, ha ha!"

 **N/V:**

" **Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings."**

Snotlout jumps up from his seat, triumphantly, "YEAH WE ARE! We're brave!"

"'We have muscles!" screamed Tuffnut, praying on the thought that his master would agree to his outburst.

" **We have stubbornest issues."**

"Oh."

"As you say, so shall be, master."

 **{IN THE VILLAGE.}**

 **[The boy leaves his house and starts making his way through the rushing villagers]**

 **N/V: CONT.**

" **My names Hiccup. Great name. I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe that a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that."**

The villagers didn't know whether or not that was a compliment or one of Hiccup's sarcastic comments.

 **[A Viking leaps on top of Hiccup]**

 **VIKING: "AHHHH! Mornin'!"**

 **[Hiccup runs past other Vikings]**

 **Viking #1: "What are you doing here?!"**

 **Viking #2: "Get inside!"**

 **Viking #3: "What are you doing out?!"**

 **Viking #4: "Get back inside!"**

 **[A Viking is standing to the sidelines nonchalantly, picking his ear]**

" **HICCUP** _ **!"**_ **A large man yelled, as he picked Hiccup up by the scruff of his shirt, saving him from a dragon's flames,** __ **"What is he doing out aga- What are you doing out?! Get inside!"**

 **N/V:**

" **That's Stoik the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it?"**

 **[Stoik lifts up a catapult and hauls it at a dragon]**

" _ **Yes I do."**_

' _Is that tale still going around?_ ' thought Stoik, he had a bad feeling. A feeling that suggested that that day was to be filled with many more questions.


	6. Please don't kill him

Chapter 6

 **[An explosion erupts from behind Stoik, forcing several Viking to duck]**

" **What have we got?" asked Stoik as he nonchalantly wipes a bit of flaming debris off of his shoulder guard.**

 **VIKING: "Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."**

" **Any Night Furies?" the chieftain barked.**

 **VIKING: "None so far."**

" **Good." Spoke a relieved Stoik.**

 **VIKING: "Hoist the torches!"**

 **[Burning braziers are lifted from the ground by poles, revealing a swarm of swirling dragons]**

Toothless' head rose from its resting place on the blankets when he heard his species name. His mouth formed into a sly smile as he raised his head higher, pleased to hear that it was his species that brought greater concern to the Viking race than any other dragon species. But when he turned to Hiccup to share in his triumphant moment, all he saw was a boy slinking further and further down the pillows as if he were embarrassed. _Or about to be._

 **[Hiccup crosses the plaza and enters a building with an open space]**

 _ **{INSIDE BLACKSMITH SHOP.}**_

" **Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off." Spoke a man with one arm and a peg-leg, as he hammered away at a sword.**

" **Who? Me? Nah, I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all, this." Hiccup gestures to his non-existent muscles as he strikes a body builders pose.**

Hiccup sunk lower into the pillows as a small round of snickers were heard around the room. Even the dragons were giggling! Someone had stopped the movie, making the snickering seem louder and more obvious. His cheeks grew a cherry red as he tried to hide behind his hair with no success. The snickering didn't stop until a loud, monstrous roar shook the walls and everything between them. The Vikings stared at its source as she sat back down beside Astrid.

"That behaviour is unacceptable here." She said in a surprisingly calm voice, "Now, I am all about having fun but when it comes at someone else's expense, that's when fun turns into taunting. And I am not – I repeat, AM NOT – okay with that."

The Vikings and dragons just stared at ToxicGirlfriend. Hiccup too. They were surprised by her sudden outburst, the same way they were surprised by everything else about this strange girl.

"DRA-MAAA! But seriously though, she has a point." Spoke an excited LokiWorshipper.

"WAIT! Did you just… did you just, _agree_ with _ME_?" ToxicGirlfriend asked, stunned.

"… What is _wrong_ with me? What have I _become_? Agreeing with you! What monstrosity will I perform next?!" LokiWorshipper was panicking as she fanned herself with her hands, "You don't think that I would… _noo!_ You don't think that I would… become _BORING_! Become… _SENSIBLE!_ OH NO! I'm transforming into YOU! THE HORROR! THE HORROR!"

"... And thank you, for summing that up."

An eerie silence passed over the people in the room. An eerie, awkward silence. Several moments passed as the Viking and dragon foke stared at the two sisters, wondering not for the first time about what they had done to displease the Gods to have them thrown into this strange world with two even more strange girls.

The dense silence continued to grow, proving too much for some, "SOMEONE SAY SOMETHING!" screamed a confused Snotlout.

The two girls just gave him a look before smiling, "SOMETHING!"

The demons erupted into maniacal laughter. ToxicGirlfriend slowly regained her sanity before continuing her threat to the others, "One more, unnecessary, boo out of you lot and it's straight to the manacles with ya."

The only thing more frightening than hearing the demon girl roar and laugh like a lunatic, was hearing her talk calmly. She grabbed a bowl of hot, crunchy, white stuff and passed it around before she pressed a button called ' _play'_ on her magic _screen-thingy_ that rested on the table, resuming the movie.

" **They need toothpicks don't they?"**

 **N/V:**

 **The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little… well, little-er.**

"Who are you calling a meathead?!" yelled Gobber from his seat across the room, "I taught you everything you know about blacksmithing, and _I'm_ the meathead. Of course!" he finished with finality in his voice.

' _Today just gets better and better.'_ Thought Hiccup sarcastically, but his mood quickly transformed into distress when he remembered what was about to happen, _'Everything in this movie has happened in real life so far, so in a few seconds…'_ He slowly but subtly started to move a little further away from Astrid, _'…maybe if I run now, I can get a head start before she has the chance to hurt me too much?'_ his gaze went from Astrid to Toothless, _'…aghh… why do the gods hate me?!'_

Deciding that he needed to be there for Toothless when he loses his tail; over running away from Astrid in embarrassment when she finds out how he looks at her, he slumped his shoulders down, defeated. Burying his head in the palm of his hand, he awaited for the punch and the mockery.

 **{** _ **EXT. VILLAGE.}**_

" **We move to the lower defences. We'll counter-attack with the catapults." Yelled the chieftain to his fellow Viking.**

 **[A dragon sets fire to a building]**

 **N/V:**

 **See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

 **VINKING: FIRE!**

 **[A bunch of teenagers rush through the plaza with buckets of water to douse the flames. Hiccup leans out of the window to watch them]**

 **N/V:**

 **Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. And…**

Hiccup braised himself.

 **[A blonde, Viking girl makes her way to the flames and empties her bucket onto the licking tongues]**

 **N/V CONT. (** _ **DREAMILY):**_

… _ **Astrid**_

 **[A blast erupts from behind the five teens, causing Astrid to glow in a sexy light, highlighting her figure]**

"RUN HICCUP! While your eyes are still in your head!" screamed Loki.

"Way ahead of you!" Hiccup yelled as he abandoned his original plan.

"HICCUP!" a certain, fiery blonde shrieked as she tackled the fleeing, scrawny boy beside her.

"ASTRID PLEASE! L-let's talk about this… r-remember what happened last time you jumped to conclusions?!" Hiccup pleaded, obviously thinking about the events before the movie started.

"What happened last time?" asked Ruff.

ToxicGirlfriend looked back at the girl with an evil grin, "A world of pain and a whole lot of Hiccstrid!"

Snotlout was about to ask what Hiccstrid was when Tuff interjected, "PAIN! I LOVE IT!"

Loki stood up from her position on the couch and tried to persuade Astrid into _not_ killing Hiccup, "Astrid settle down, we need Hiccup! If you don't I will be forced to… shoot forth the lasers from my eyeballs!"

Everyone turned to the girl, "You can do that?" asked an intrigued Tuffnut.

A blush began to form on Loki's freckled cheeks, "…Yes…"

"What is a laser?" questioned Fishlegs unsurely, "And how do you know what they are, Tuffnut?"

"Well you see my fine fellow, when Loki swept me off my feet and took me to investigate her dynamite collection she also introduced me to the world of lasers." Spoke the male twin matter-of-factly, "Lasers are a beam of light that…" he paused for emphasis before roaring, "can cause mass DESTRUCTIOOON!"

His female counterpart 'oohed' and 'aahed' as she travelled to a faraway land known as the black, mostly empty, frightening abyss that is Ruffnut's mind. It was here that she began to imagine all of the possibilities that would come forth from owning a _laser_ , "Awesome." She whispered, a silent tear of pure happiness making its way down her cheek.

"Moving on." Exhaled ToxicGirlfriend, "Astrid, if you murder Hiccup now you will never have a perfectly made axe in your life ever again. Hiccup is the one who fills the quota for your orders at the stall."

"Actually, if you think about it–" began Snotlout.

"Which would be a first for you." Commented the older demon girl. Several smirks were exchanged between the teens.

"As I was _saying…_ if Astrid lost the source of her favourite weapon, than she won't be the best and the rest of us will no longer live in FEAR!" exclaimed Snotlout, aiming to get some sort of reaction from said girl, the way she was straddling Hiccup was starting to irritate him. However, all he received was an annoyed groan as the warrior continued to glare daggers into the soul of a certain, nervous, auburn haired boy.

"Yeah, but she'd just pummel you into the ground with her fists instead." Smirked LokiWorshipper.

"How do you know that? You can't see the future."

"Is that so?" asked ToxicGirlfriend rhetorically, "And what do you think happens in the future Snotlout? Please, grace us with your wisdom!"

Snotlout scoffed at the girl's sarcasm, " _THINK_ SO?! Oh no, I _KNOW_ SO! Isn't it obvious? Astrid and I will be a couple."

"…"

The two demon girls erupted in to laughter, "We – w-we…" Lokis' speech was cut short as she laughed in between words, "W-w-we both know, ha ha, tha-that that's not gonna, heh heh, gonna h-happen!"

"What are you on? Of COURSE ASTRID AND I WILL BE TOGETHER! Astrid and myself are the best warriors, I mean look at us! We are _peeerfect_ for each other! We were made for each other! It only makes sense!" Most of the villagers nodded in agreement with Snotlout, it only made sense.

Unfortunately, this only fuelled Snotlout's bravado "And anyway, how would you know? You don't know us, you can't see the future, HA! For all we know, you're not even real demons!"

"…"

As always, the ever obnoxious Snotlout took too many steps too far, "First of all, have you not learnt anything from the events of earlier today? If my sister and I weren't demons then how come you are here? How come you all are here? How do you explain everything Snotlout? And secondly, the point of us having this entire conversation to begin with was to stop Astrid from killing Hiccup, which is extremely bad! Not just because Astrid would no longer have any weapons, but Hiccup will be no longer, which is extremely sad! And there will no longer be a purpose for Hiccstrid shippers! Literally! If either of them died then my world – and the world of countless others – would end!" ToxicGirlfriend was hysterical.

Taking a few deep breathes, ToxicGirlfriend maintained her usual composure, "Thirdly, we know who you are and what happens etc. because of the movie, _**which**_ we are trying dearly to watch. So Astrid, if you could please spare the guy that in five years-time will be the talk among all women, we could pretty please continue the movie?"

Astrid stared menacingly into Hiccup's forest green eyes. Her hands had remained firmly on his fore arms for the past several minutes while the group conversed. It was noticeable how nervous the boy supporting her full weight was as small beads of liquid pearled on his forehead. The Viking warrior leaned down closer to the boy's face before speaking in a stern voice, "Don't you even dare look at any _other_ girl like that."

And just like that; Astrid hopped off the smaller boy; resuming her earlier position leaning against the pillows, acting as if the past several minutes never happened.

"…"

"Okay! Moving on with the movie!" bellowed a cheerful ToxicGirlfriend as she sat back down beside Astrid. Loki too took this as a sign to hop back in her seat next to Tuff.

' _Pftt! As if Hiccup would_ _ever_ _have a chance with Astrid! HA HA! Yeah right! Not while this hot package is around!_ ' Snotlout mocked in his mind as he flexed his bicep, the same way Hiccup had done it in the ' _Movie_ ', towards Astrid's direction. But with a roll of her eyes, his reassurances died a little, but that didn't mean he'd give up!

 **N/V CONT.:**

 **Their job is so much cooler than mine.**

 **[Gobber hoists Hiccup away from the stall window with his hook as said boy tries to escape, wanting to join the other teens.]**

" **Ah, come on. Let me out, please! I need to make my mark!" whined Hiccup.**

" **Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places."**

" **Please!" persisted the auburn haired boy, "two minutes! I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date!"**

 **Gobber continued to argue with Hiccup, "You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe… you can't even through one of these!"**

 **[The blacksmith lifted a pair of bolas, only for them to be taken by another Viking and thrown at a dragon, rendering it helpless.]**

 **However, Hiccup had already come forth with an answer, "Okay fine, but… this will throw it for me."**

 **[Hiccup walks over to a corner in the shop where he presents a wheel barrow type object.]**

"What in Thor's name is that Hiccup?!" Stoik boomed.

Hiccup, still flustered from earlier, covered his head with his hands, "Why do the Gods hate me?"

 **A/N: Hey Guys! I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated any of my stories for like 2 months! I just got back to school and I've been extremely busy! I will be updating each of my stories once a week on Sunday from here on out, unless something terrible happens like homework. Anyways, thanks for keeping up with this story, it means a lot to me! Next chappie we will have an appearance from Eeveecat1248 and Toothless will get shot down, so until then, bye! Oh! And if anyone can spot the reference in this story, pm me and next chappie you will get a shout out! Yay!**


	7. Sincerest Apologies!

**Hey Guys! I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever! Please don't kill me! I am not giving up on any of my stories, life's just been getting in the way. I'm currently editing all of my stories but I WILL be updating ALL of my stories next weekend… maybe… okay just half of my stories ;) But anyways, I'm sorry for the inconvenience just please don't give up on me! I WILL finish each and every one of my stories, that is one of sooooooo many promises I promise I'll actually keep, lol. But anyways guys, hope you have a great day/night and I'll see you next weekend. Until then!**


	8. I like his insides

**Chapter Seven, HTTYD**

 **A/N:** Hey Guys! I told you I would update this weekend! And you all doubted me *cough* Loki Worshipper *cough*: P Oh, and if you were wondering (which you probs weren't) the quote I used last chappie was from the movie "HOME". You know, that alien movie with the Rhianna and the guy that plays Sheldon from 'Big Bang' in it? And FYI, this chappie is 2845 words long, which is the longest I chappie I have ever written, period. So not only did I update, but I gave you guys that extra-long chappie you deserve! So I think I'll give myself a pat on the back for that Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chappie!

HTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYDHTTYD

 **[Tapping the wheel barrow like object, a bolas springs out and hits one of the Vikings outside of the forge]**

 **GOBBER: "See! Now this right here is what I am talking about!"**

 **HICCUP: "It-i-it's a mild calibration issue –"**

 **GOBBER: "Don't! Stop, Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop all… this."**

 **HICCUP: "You just pointed to all of me."**

 **GOBBER: "Yes! That's it. Stop being all of you."**

 **HICCUP: "Ohhhh…"**

 **GOBBER: "Ohhhh, yeah!"**

 **HICCUP: "You-You sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw… viking-ness contained. There will be consequences!"**

"Yeah right." Laughed Snotlout, "as if the fishbone could take on Gobber!"

 **GOBBER: "I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."**

 **[Hiccup struggles to carry the sword to the stone wheel to sharpen it]**

 **N/V: One day I'll get out there. Because killing a dragon, means everything around here.**

It was at that moment that every dragon turned to look at Hiccup disgustedly, ' _Why would killing a dragon mean everything?!_ '

 **[View changes to a swarm of dragons with spikey tails dancing across rooftops]**

 **N/V CONT.: A Nadder head would get me at least noticed.**

All of the Deadly Nadders in the room squawked indignantly, ' _Surely we're worth more than that?'_

 **N/V CONT.: Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would** _ **definitely**_ **get me a girlfriend.**

 **[Sausage like dragons are pulling up drying racks]**

Gronckles of all colours growl in approval, _'No wonder they were always targeted! They were a vital part of some deranged mating ritual the Viking did.'_

 **[A two headed dragon is introduced as one of the heads breathes gas into the food storage]**

 **N/V CONT.: A Zippleback.**

 **[The second head sparks the gas, sending the building up in flames]**

 **N/V CONT.: Exotic. Two heads. Twice the status.**

The two-headed beasts laugh at the Nadders and their disapproving glares.

 **VILLAGER: "They've found the sheep!"**

 **[Stoik the Vast climbs a catapult/watchtower]**

 **STOIK: "Concentrate fire on the lower bank."**

 **[Villagers ready the catapult]**

 **VILLAGER: "FIRE!"**

 **N/V: And then… there is the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire.**

 **[A large, dragon resembling a living flame appears on the tower]**

Said dragons roar at their significance, ' _Of course. They were the toughest breed of dragon, it only makes sense to match a clan's best warriors against the other clan's.'_

 **STOIK: "RELOAD. I'll take care of this."**

 **N/V: But the ultimate prize is a dragon that no one has ever seen.**

{Toothless P.O.V.}

I looked up from where I lay on the floor. Spinning around eagerly, I tried to share a goofy smile with my best friend, glad to have my time on the big screen. But said boy refused to make eye contact by keeping his head in his hands. In the background I could hear his nasally voice say, **"We call it the –"** and the yell of several villagers saying **"NIGHT FURY!" "GET DOWN!"** , from the 'movie' – of course. But the other people in the room seemed to forget that I was over here, and that they weren't in the movie, as they screamed and ducked for cover behind their seats. I couldn't help but laugh. I wasn't going to blast them. Of course not. Not after hearing the few things from Hiccup about what they had done to him. I wouldn't dare blast the stupid… incompetent… measly… most-pathetic-excuses-for-a-living-life-form-I-have-ever-seen, VIKINGS! I was under strict orders from the demon girls, after all.

I warbled at my rider questionably. It was obvious Hiccup was experiencing some king of emotional turmoil, I only wished Hiccup would talk to me about it. After receiving no response I searched for answers from the other humans, but they all seemed to be concentrating on the 'movie' after realising how stupid they had been. All but one. A set of curious brown eyes met my own toxic green ones. It was the older demon girl. She looked from me to my distressed Hiccup, and back again. A small flicker of sorrow washing over her freckled features.

' _What could she be sad about?'_ I wondered.

I gave her another confused warble, pleading with her for answers. The girl – Toxic Girlfriend – I believe her name to be, gave me a small nod of reassurance before silently walking around Astrid, Hiccup and myself to sit by my riders other side; putting her right hand on the shoulder of his small frame for comfort and the left on my snout.

"It's okay Toothless." She whispered, "He'll be okay. Just stay with him… and he'll be okay."

I turned back to the screen, silently promising to never leave Hiccup's side.

{End Toothless P.O.V}

 **[A black blur screams across screen, destroying the catapult/watchtower that Stoik was on]**

 **STOIK: "JUMP!"**

 **N/V: This thing never steals food. Never shows itself. And…**

 **[The Night Fury shoots down another catapult]**

 **N/V CONT.: … never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury.**

 **[Hiccup peers out of the window before slinking back into the shop with a confident look on his face]**

 **N/V CONT.: That's why I'm gonna be the first.**

The Berkian crowd erupted into a raw of laughter, followed by the chuckles of the dragon foke. Toothless just stared at the screen, ' _Had his ears deceived him?_ '

"No Viking that scrawny has even the smallest of chances of taking down the _offspring of lightning and death itself_!" Yelled Spitelout, Snotlout's father, mockingly.

' _Offspring of lightning and death?_ ' Toothless thought.

"As if USELESS could kill a Night Fury!" Snotlout snickered as he slapped the slightly chuckling Fishlegs, attempting to fill his lungs with the long forgotten air, "I mean, look at him! That beast would eat Hiccup in 1 second!"

"If you remember correctly, Snotlout, Hiccup won the right to kill the Monstrous Nightmare!" Astrid spoke up above the laughter.

The crowd quietened down, remembering Hiccup's skill in the ring, "Yeah." Snotlout retorted, "But not even Hiccup could take down that _thing!_ Only the SNOTMAN CAN!"

Hiccup took this moment to look out from beneath his folded arms. Eyes meeting his father's, Hiccup silently pleaded for help. But before Stoik could utter a sound, Gobber spoke up, "ALRIGHT! Ye' had your fun. Hiccup's changed. Now shut up so we can watch the movie!"

A minute passed as Snotlout slowly regained breath and the film continued. The only people not red in the face being Stoik, Gobber, Loki, Astrid and Toxic. Refusing to look up, Hiccup kept his head in his hands, disappointed in his father's lack of action (but what could he expect, even after passing dragon training his father would always never be there for him) and in himself for what happens next.

 **[Gobber is taking off his tong attachment and replacing it with an axe]**

 **GOBBER: "Man the fort Hiccup. They need me out there."**

"Oh Gobber, again with the puns! You are killing me today!" Snotface laughed again.

 **[The Black smith turns back to his apprentice before leaving the Forge]**

 **GOBBER: "Stay. Put. There."**

 **[Hiccup stares at the man]**

 **GOBBER: "You know what I mean. ARGHHHHH!"**

 **[Straight away, Hiccup runs out of the Forge with his earlier contraption]**

"Thor's sake Hiccup! Can't ye' follow the simplest orders?" Stoik asked, forgetting his earlier failure at parenting.

 **VILLAGER: "Where are you going?"**

 **VILLAGER #2: "Get BACK here!"**

 **HICCUP: "I know. Be right back!"**

 **[Hiccup runs off as the view returns to Stoik as he nets several Nadders]**

 **VILLAGER: "Let's get 'em!"**

 **[Cue Viking screams]**

 **STOIK: "Mind yourself!"**

 **[Stoik tangos with a Nadder as he tries to clamp down its fire breathing mouth]**

"Ahh, Chief Stoik? You do know that Deadly Nadders breathe fire from the front. So if you attack from the front… you are immediately in target range?" Fishlegs asked shyly, but after receiving no response he turned to watching the rest of the movie.

 **STOIK: "The devils still have some juice in them."**

 **[Hiccup runs behind a house and up a hill as he sets up his device, revealing a crossbow like weapon – a small dragon sound can be heard in the distance]**

 **HICCUP: "Come on. Give me something to shoot at. Give me something to shoot at."**

 **[Several intense seconds later…]**

Hiccup curled in on himself even more, ' _Why do we have to watch this?'_ he pleaded, ' _I hate myself already.'_

 **[The tell tail banshee screech of the Night Fury is heard as it demolishes another watchtower]**

The entire contents of the room – minus an auburn haired boy – blatantly stared at the screen.

 **[Hiccup fires the bolas as the contraption throughs him backwards]**

 **HICCUP: "Aghh!"**

 **[The bolas fly through the air before colliding with a dark mass]**

{Toothless P.O.V.}

' _Oh Hiccup…'_ I thought, ' _This is what you are scared of… You hurt me. Stole my ability to fly. Tried to kill me… But I tried to kill you to Hiccup._ ' I look to said boy, urging him to look me in the eyes – green meeting green – and after feeling my breathe on his face, he did, ' _You might have taken away my flight, Hiccup… but you gave me something much more precious in return – not just my flight – but… Your friendship.'_

Somehow… someway… he understood. And has I heard myself scream in pain and fall out of the sky in the movie, Hiccup rapped his stick-like arms around my neck, enclosing me in a hug. In my peripheral vision, I could see Toxic sigh in contempt.

{End Toothless P.O.V.}

 **HICCUP: "H – I-I hit it! Yes! I hit it!"**

"HE HIT IT?!" several voices echoed throughout the room.

 **[Hiccup turns around triumphantly]**

 **HICCUP: "Did anybody see that?"**

 **[A Monstrous Nightmare climbs up from behind Hiccup, simultaneously crushing the wooden weapon]**

"That's Hiccup's luck!" sniggered Tuffnut.

 **HICCUP: "Except for you."**

 **[The screen is filled with Stoik's questioning face as he finishes tying up the Nadders before flicking over to Hiccup's retreating body – screaming – as he tries to escape the monstrous, snapping jaws of a Nightmare]**

 **STOIK: "DO NOT. LET THEM ESCAPE!"**

 **VILLAGER: "Right!"**

 **[Hiccup runs throughout the plaza, narrowly missing the dragon's fire, before stumbling]**

 **HICCUP: "ARGH!"**

 **[Hiding behind one of the beacons, Hiccup cowers as the Nightmare sets the pole alight. He looks to his right to see if the beast is still behind him, only to have the dragon appear to his left – its mouth agape]**

"HICCUP!" Astrid yelled.

 **[Stoik punches the creature away from his son, before preparing to fight. The dragon releases a raw and his flame, only to have a pathetic string of fire reach the Chieftain's feet]**

 **STOIK: "You're all out."**

 **[Stoik and the dragon engage in combat before the Monstrous Nightmare flies away, realising that this battle is a lost cause]**

"Look at him run!" roared the chieftain before quieting down.

 **N/V: And there is one more thing you need to know.**

 **[The wooden pole holding up the burning lights falls down, revealing the innocent face of a Hiccup. The beacon falls onto the boardwalk – nearly squashing several Vikings on its way down the ramp}**

 **VILLAGER: "WAAOO!"**

 **[The view is switched back to Hiccup as his face distorts into several different expressions of pain as he watches the destruction unfold]**

 **VILLAGER: "OOH!"**

 **VILLAGER #2: "AH!"**

 **HICCUP: "Sorry. Dad."**

 **[The circular pit of the beacon that is set alight roles along paddocks before releasing several Nadders trapped under a net with some sheep]**

All Viking sigh.

 **[The village crowds around Hiccup as they all watch the dragons runaway with the livestock]**

 **HICCUP: "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."**

 **[Hiccup is grabbed by the back of his shirt by his father. Hiccup protests as he is dragged in the general direction of his home]**

Toothless, after being let go from Hiccup's death grip and currently situating himself on said boys lap, eyeballs the man now identified as Hiccup's father on the screen for his treatment of his rider, that man's son! There was an upside to this new found knowledge, however. Apparently Hiccup was the son of someone with great importance. The downside…

 **HICCUP: "OOH! It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there before it –"**

 **STOIK: "STOP!"**

 **[Hiccup shuts up, glancing sideways]**

 **STOIK: "Just. Stop. Every time you step outside disaster follows. Can you not see I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed."**

' _The downside,'_ Toothless continued his train of thought, ' _these people treat him like a steaming pile of dragon poo.'_

 **HICCUP: "But between you and me, the village could do with a little, less, feeding don't you think?"**

 **[Several Viking look at their stomachs and back up at Hiccup, insulted]**

 **STOIK: "This isn't a joke Hiccup! Hhh. Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"**

 **HICCUP: "I-I-I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just… kill it. You know! It's… who I am… Dad."**

{Toothless P.O.V.}

' _WHO YOU ARE?!'_ I was flabbergasted, ' _Hiccup, you are many things! Smart, kind and the best friend and rider I could ever ask for! But a dragon killer, is just not one of those things.'_

 **STOIK: "Ohh God. Many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer, is not one of them. Get back to the House. And make sure he gets there! I have his mess to clean up."**

' _Oh. Well, even though I don't like your dad Hiccup, we share a common wave length.'_ I continued to watch as the burly blonde man slapped Hiccup over the head with a piercing gaze before growling, ' _Wait a minute! Do these people blame you for all that destruction, Hiccup?! That's unfair! It was us dragons! More importantly that good-for-nothing Nightmare! But do they seriously_ _ **always**_ _treat you like this?!'_ Hiccup simply patted under my chin as a response.

{End Toothless P.O.V.}

 **[Hiccup takes the slow walk of shame past the other teens and the disapproving stares of the adults]**

 **RUFFNUT: "HA! HA! HA!"**

 **TUFFNUT: "Quite the performance."**

 **SNOTLOUT: "I've never seen someone mess up that badly. That helped!"**

 **HICCUP: "Thank you. Thank you. I was trying, so…"**

 **[After being pushed away by Gobber, Snotlout attempts to laugh it off as he looks to Astrid for her approval. As this happens, Hiccup and Gobber continue their way to the Haddock household, Hiccup ranting on his way up the hill]**

 **HICCUP: "He never, listens –"**

 **GOBBER: "Welp, it runs in the family –"**

 **HICCUP: " – And when he does it's with this disappointing, scowl. Like, someone skipped on the meat on his sandwich."**

 **[Cue Hiccup's flattering Scottish 'Stoik' Impression]**

 **HICCUP: "Excuse me, Barmaid? I'm afraid you've brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts and glory on the side! This here, this is a talking Fishbone!"**

The Berkian crowd roared with laughter at the accurate impression of their chief, while said person just awed at the screen, ' _Does Hiccup truly believe that?'_

 **GOBBER: "Now. You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand!"**

"I for one like his insides." Astrid stated nonchalantly.

"I second that. However, I like his outsides too! And his outsides in five years." Toxic comments.

"And I like Tuffnut, so can we please continue with the movie?" Loki asks rhetorically as Tuffnut fist bumps the air in triumph.

"Wo, wo! What happens in five years?" Snotlout directs the question to the older, snickering demon.

"Puberty." And with that, ignoring the slight blush on Hiccup's face, the movie plays on.

 **HICCUP: "Thank you… for summing that up."**

 **[Hiccup turns to his front door]**

 **GOBBER: "The point is, stop trying so hard to be someone you're not."**

"Life lesson here people!"

The entire room turns to see a stranger in one of the doorways.

"Eeveecat1248. What took you so long?"

 **A/N: So, what do you think? The story is really moving along now. If you guys have any ideas for future chappies – whether it be a joke, character, scene or reaction – let me know in the reviews or PM me. I'd really appreciate it** **So thanks again for reading, and I'll be seeing you guys in the next chappie! Bye!**


	9. How to Keep Readers in Suspense

**A/N: Hey Guys! Long author's notes, be warned. Anyways, long-time no see! I am awfully sorry that it has taken over six months for me to update this story. I have been extremely busy with work, school, birthdays, other fanfic stories and lack of motivation for this one. If you wanted to hear every excuse as to why I haven't written in forever, you are more than happy to at the end of this chappie where I will put up some of the many – real – excuses at to where I have been. I will finish it, and I plan on making the httyd cast watch more than just their first movie *hint hint*.**

 **But like I said, I've got other stories going on currently as well, I'm currently into Miraculous Ladybug and am currently filling up every minute of my day reading other people's work for it, because I am a sad person who has nothing better to do. Oh wait, I DO! WRITE FANFICTION! But like I said, I devour motivation like Toothless does fish, one moment it's there, the next it aint, and if I don't hurry up and do something with it then it will disappear from life until a couple of months later when a new round of motivation decides to hang for five. Apparently, motivation likes to enter my life when I am in the middle of cleaning glass doors… don't ask. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, I'm sorry I couldn't reply as my PM was mucking up :P**

 **Anyways, I graduated grade 10 four days ago and now have 8 weeks of school holidays! Yay! So you shouldn't have to wait another 6 months for another chappie! Awesome Sauce! This chapter is extra-long, just for you, so I hope you enjoy it! We are starting off from where Eevee cat made herself known. More A/Ns at the end. PEACE!**

 **IMPORTANT MESSAGE!: THIS CHAPPIE HAS A LOT OF ANGST IN IT, I APPOLOGISE BUT THERE ARE MANY, ALBEIT NECESSARY, MONOLOUGUES IN HERE, AND FOR THAT I A SORRY. This chappie has a lot of feels, from my perspective, you have been WARNED!**

"Eevee. What took you so long?" asked the older demon girl.

"Yeah, we've already started the movie!" chorused Loki.

The newcomer sighed in exasperation, "Oh you know, got carried away with my writing… again."

At the back of the room stood a girl who looked to be around 16 years old. She had waves of flowing, chocolate brown hair that stopped at the knees and a strange creature curled up at her sneakers. The creature was blue in colour and had a fish-like tail. As the dragons and Viking foke stared at the unknown beast, the animal let loose a whistling type sound.

The young women was dressed in more of that unworldly attire that the demon girls wore. She sported a light turquoise t-shirt with a dragon print on the front, while her legs were covered in a light coloured, slightly worn material that seemed to hug her body. This girl – Eevee – had eyes that seemed to stare into your soul, a magical vibe felt by all as they searched through the sea green beauties.

' _Perhaps,'_ thought Stoik the Vast, ' _she would be the more civilised of the three godly girls? Someone I can reason with to let us go?'_ With that very idea in mind, the Chief of the Hairy Hooligans made himself known, "Are you an enchantress like these demons here?" his booming voice echoed throughout the large room.

"Of course not," Eevee replied, "I'm far too busy to be a demon. I write nine months of the year, read and daydream for the other three. On top of that, Poseidon keeps me on my toes."

"Great." The chieftain declared sarcastically, "Just perfect. Not only do we have dragons and two demon girls – one practically insane whilst the other is a tree hugger –"

"I OBJECT!"

"I don't."

"SHUT IT LOKI!"

"But now," Stoik continued, ignoring the interruptions, "we have a Hellenic Polytheist!*"

"And the problem is…?" questioned the new girl.

"I'll tell you what the problem is." Voiced Toxic, "You had one job, one job I tell you! All you had to do was get the pizza and bring it here."

"It's harder than it looks, thank you very much." Eevee argued," I'd like to see you try and carry a ca-billion pizza boxes without looking suspicious!"

"Ahh, you could have just asked them for a home delivery, you realise that?" pointed out Loki. Eevee didn't reply.

But of course, Snotlout took the silence as an invitation for him to speak, "What the hell is… pizza?"

It was only then that the Viking and dragon foke saw the mountains of what they could only presume was the aforementioned _'pizza'_. While the box-like surface of the thing didn't look all that flash, the aromatic smell coming from the alien object was quite appetising in their opinion.

It was Loki that answered as she teleported across the room and grabbed two boxes, a predatory grin engraving itself onto her face, "It's food."

Toxic did the same and returned to her seat, opening the boxes to present a flat, bread-like-food with an arrangement of toppings – some of which the Viking had never seen, including a yellow, rectangular substance*. The girl passed one box to Toothless while kept the remaining box for herself, Hiccup and Astrid.

"Food?" questioned Snotlout, as Loki gave one of her pizza boxes, albeit very reluctantly, to him and Fishlegs.

"Yes, now everybody grab a box before the girls eat it all." Warned Eevee. So everyone did. The room was filled with the sound of cardboard scraping against cardboard as the lids of the boxes were opened, followed by a chorus of delighted moans as the texture of the triangular slices graced the tongues of all in the room.

"I tell ye what," Gobber piped up, "Ye girls sure are weird, but I admit it, ye have an excellent taste in food."

"At least it's better than Val's cooking" joked Stoik as he tried to lick the tomato paste from his beard.

"If everyone is done praising how brilliant we girls are, can we continue the movie please?" asked Loki Worshipper.

"Let's," Eevee agreed as she sat on the floor beside a blue Monstrous Nightmare, "have I missed much?"

"Not at all." Reassured Toxic, "For some odd reason, we keep stop starting the movie. We haven't even made it past the first segment yet."

Loki joined in in the chatter, "I blame it on the company. Turns out, it's really difficult to keep Viking quiet long enough to watch anything. I guess it was an occupational hazard, with them being so stubborn."

"I disagree," commented the older demon girl, "it's almost as if we are in a story, and some higher being – the writer – is suffering from a case of 'I'm-too-lazy-to-do-anything' and is purposefully writing these extended chapters where characters do nothing but have pointless chatter, so the writer wouldn't have to stop-start the movie to get the lines needed to make this a 'Watch it' story. As I can imagine, that would also be quite annoying for other members of the household, the stop-starting. But that's only a theory."

The room was silent.

"Well that was very… insightful." Fishlegs commented.

"Can we start the movie now!?" whined Ruffnut, which caused the room's lights to flicker off and the film to proceed.

 **HICCUP: I just wanna be one of you guys.**

 **[He shuts the door behind him, Gobber sighs in helplessness]**

 **{the view changes to show the entire house, Gobber walking away from the front door as Hiccup escapes through the back, stumbling towards the forest}**

 **{Screen changes to show a golden dragon impaled with a sword}**

 **STOIK: Either we finish them or they'll finish us.**

 **{Camera moves to show a meeting between the Viking in the Great Hall}**

 **STOIK: It's the only way we'll be rid of them. If we find the nest and destroy it the dragons will leave, they'll find another home.**

 **[Stoik picks up a dagger and stabs it into a map at the top left corner where dragons are drawn entering out of the fog]**

 **STOIK: One more search, before the ice sets in.**

 **VIKING#1: Those ships never come back.**

 **STOIK: We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?!**

 **VIKING#2: Today's not a good day.**

 **VIKING#3: I've gotta do my axe returns.**

 **[Vikings grumble and make up excuses as to why they can't go]**

 **STOIK: Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup.**

 **[All the Vikings raise their hands and voice their approval of the trip]**

 **SPITELOUT: I'm with you Stoik!**

 **STOIK: Aye. That's more like it.**

"Seriously, Dad? That's how you convinced everyone to go?!" questioned Hiccup, hurt by his father's tactics at persuasion.

"It worked for previous searches." Stoik stated, slightly guilty. Hiccup simply slumped his shoulders and faced the screen again.

 **[Gobber took a gulp of his ale from the cup that he attached to his arm]**

 **GOBBER: Right. I'll pack me undies.**

 **STOIK: No, you're gonna stay and train some new recruits.**

 **GOBBER: Oh, perfect. An' while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Steel, razor sharp blades, lots time to 'imself, what could possibly go wrong?**

 **[The Great Hall's doors are slammed shut as the other Viking leave]**

"Thanks for that boost of confidence, Gobber." Hiccup remarked dryly.

 **STOIK: Hhh. What am I going to do with him, Gobber?**

 **GOBBER: Put him in training with the others.**

 **STOIK: Gobber, I'm serious.**

 **GOBBER: So am I.**

 **STOIK: He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage.**

"REALLY?! DAD? Does anyone believe that I am not completely, and utterly _useless_?!"

Only five limbs were raised. A hand each from the two demon girls, one hand from Eevee and two paws from Toothless who faced his rider with a gummy smile and a wag of a tail, happy that he could contribute to make Hiccup feel better.

 **GOBBER: Oh, Ye' don't know that!**

 **STOIK: No, actually, I do.**

 **GOBBER: NO! Ye' DON'T!**

 **STOIK: Listen, you know what he's like. Ever since he could crawl he's been… different! Hhh, he doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow… I take him fishing and he goes hunting for – for trolls!**

"Trolls exist!" Hiccup and Gobber chorused, "They steal your socks. But only the left ones, what's with that?"

The other Viking just groaned at the beliefs of their blacksmith and his apprentice, beliefs they had heard on many an occasion and forced to deal with when one of Hiccup's 'hunts' went wrong.

 **GOBBER: Trolls exist!**

 **[Gobber waved his cup-for-a-hand around]**

 **GOBBER: They steal your socks. But only the left ones, what's with that?**

 **STOIK: Hhh. When I was a boy…**

"Here we go." Hiccup spoke aloud. The Gobber on screen said the exact same thing as he tried to retrieve his stone tooth out of his cup.

 **STOIK: My father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it! I thought I was crazy, but I didn't question him. And do you know what happened?**

 **GOBBER: You got a headache.**

The inhabitants of the room erupted into laughter at Gobber's dryness. The only thing silencing it being an unheard comment from Hiccup.

"What was that, boy?!" Spitelout asked Hiccup. So Hiccup repeated his sentence, however, he was still too quiet for the Viking to hear him, which infuriated Snotlout's father even more, "SPEAK UP, BOY!"

"I said, that rock split in two." Hiccup huffed. By now, he had memorized every word of his father's speech due to the amount of times he had heard the exact same story.

 **STOIK: That rock split in two… it taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber, he could – he could crush mountains, level forests, TAME SEAS! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I'd become… Hiccup is not that boy.**

"But for the longest time…" Hiccup murmured, "I wanted to be."

The crowd simply ignored him, as they always did. Because they agreed with Stoik's statement. All accept one. Stoik. He noticed Hiccup. After witnessing what his son did with that dragon in the kill ring, earning the right to kill the Nightmare, how could Hiccup not be the boy Stoik always wanted? But something held him back from voicing these thoughts. Perhaps it was the sombre look on Hiccup's face, or the monster beside him who looked anything but the ferocious beast that Viking claimed dragon to be… or perhaps it was the concern and overall love that were present in the Fury's eyes every time he looked at his Hiccup. The comforting nudge he gave his son when he was upset earlier. The gummy smiles.

He didn't know why the Night Fury was being so… kind? No. Dragons do not feel compassion. At least… that is what Stoik was told. Perhaps they were capable of emotion, but it didn't matter. Why was a Night Fury so considerate towards Hiccup, and vice versa? Why hadn't Hiccup killed the beast? He was right there! Sure, the demon girls were scary and had warned them not to do such a thing, else their lives be exterminated, but surely they were not serious?!

Dragons had killed hundreds of them! They took Valka away from him! And yet… not too long ago, his son had his arms wrapped around the creature of the same species that murdered his mother, in a hug? He was confused. Hiccup was to kill the Nightmare, and here he was hugging Night Furies. Stoik could only hope that the movie cleared some of the chaos in his mind. But whatever the answers to his questions were, he doubt he'd like them.

 **GOBBER: Ye' can't stop 'im Stoik, ye' can only prepare 'im.**

 **[Stoik looks at Gobber, absorbing everything his best friend said]**

 **GOBBER: I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect 'im. He's going to get out there again! He's probably out there now!**

 **[As Stoik contemplates Gobber's words, the audience is presented with a birds-eye-view of the rest of the island behind the Great Hall, which fades into a hand drawn map filled with crosses]**

 **[Hiccup looks at the map before looking up at the forest in front of him, hoping to see the Night Fury. Again, with no luck, he marks another cross on his book before covering the page in black, nasty lines in his anger]**

 **HICCUP: Hhh. Oh the Gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug, oh not me I manage to lose an entire dragon!**

 **[Frustrated, Hiccup whacks a branch out of his way, only for said branch to swing back and hit him in the eye]**

 **HICCUP: OW!**

 **[Looking up at the tree, Hiccup sees that the trunk has been snapped in half. He follows the tree's skeleton and discovers a trail of destruction through the vegetation]**

"What in Thor's name?"

"When did that happen?"

"Was it a dragon?"

"A Whispering Death, perhaps?"

"They make tunnels underground, egg-for-brains!"

"Oh! I like eggs! Scrambles, poached, fried…"

… were only some of the many comments from the confused, and scared, Viking.

 **[Tense music is played on screen as Hiccup begins to follow the trail, observing the destruction as he goes]**

"Hiccup what are you doing?" Astrid asks worriedly.

"Finding out what caused the mess."

"But why are _you_ doing it? You should've gone to get help! What if it _**was**_ a dragon?! You could have been eaten and none of us would never have known." Astrid argued, for once, generally worried about Hiccup's well-being.

"There _was_ a dragon, Astrid." Hiccup informs her as he continues to watch the screen, "Toothless."

 **[Hiccup peeks over the top of a small hill where the destruction ends, only to find a black dragon caught in bolas. Ducking back down behind the hill, Hiccup waits for the Night Fury to make a move]**

The Hiccup in the room could do nothing but pet Toothless, who was happily laying on his rider's lap, to calm his nerves. He was afraid of his father's reaction to what he had done, releasing the 'Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death itself'. Toothless, on the other hand, was very excited to show the world how amazing, kind and wonderful his best friend was. To show other dragons that not all Viking were ugly brutes. That peace was _possible_.

 **[Peeking back over the hill, Hiccup grabs a dagger from his belt and goes in for a closer inspection]**

"He actually caught it." Spoke a dumbfounded Snotlout.

"Well, duh. I thought we cleared that up earlier, you know, when he actually shot it down, like 'pew','squaaaack', 'agghhh!'" as he said this, Tuffnut mimicked Hiccup shooting down a dragon, with said dragon falling out of the sky, and then proceeded to run around the room screaming like a girl. The last part of his performance was actually not an imitation of Hiccup, he was actually running around the room because Toothless set the male twin's pants on fire after making his rider feel uncomfortable.

 **[After hiding behind a rock, the auburn haired boy steps towards the black beast to discover it is tightly wrapped up in bolas, and unmoving]**

 **HICCUP: Oh, wow. I-I did it. Ohh, I did it! This-this fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast—WOAH!**

 **[As Hiccup puts his leg on the dragon's side in a victory pose, the dragon becomes conscious and kicks him off, sending him back towards the rock. With the dagger held in front of him, Hiccup moves shakily towards the dragon]**

 **[The view changes so that audiences can see how tied up the dragon is, before passing over a wing and displaying to viewers the ferocious green of the monster's eyes as the dragon looks at Hiccup. Said boy looks away from his intense stare before looking back. As the dragon moans in agony, Hiccup prepares himself for the task]**

 **HICCUP: I'm going to kill you dragon. I'm gonna-I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I'm a VIKING!**

"Do it Hiccup!" yelled Stoik, as he got up from his seat in anticipation. The rest of Berk following his footsteps in cries of conquest.

"Kill it!"

"Let it rot in Hel!"

"You the Viking!"

"KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!"

"KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!"

"KILL! KILL! KILL! KILL!"

Toothless shrunk back into Hiccup's arms, who welcomed him warmly, slightly frightened by the chants of death and the muscular arms that could easily tear him apart if he didn't pay attention. However, just because he became friends with human didn't mean he wouldn't hurt others, who threatened him and Hiccup. He would gladly sacrifice a couple of these Viking to the Queen for what Hiccup had said they had done. Not the blonde one, though. Everyone but the blonde she-Viking. Hiccup _liiiiiked_ her, so she can live. He wasn't even sure if he could control his rage enough to give them to the queen, for if he lost control, he was certain he would turn their flesh into red ribbons. And compared to what they had done to Hiccup, turning them to ribbons would be a mercy. But Toothless didn't want to do that, not in front of _his_ Hiccup.

But it didn't matter how he was capable of defending himself from these brutes, he was still frightened. Scared, even, that they'd take _his_ Hiccup away from _him_. His earlier excitement was gone. The only things keeping him grounded, rather than flying off with Hiccup in his claws away from all these horrible people, was Hiccup's comforting – yet slightly shaking – hold on him, his current inability to fly on his own, and the older demon girl's reassurance that the Viking be punished if they attempt to subdue him.

 **[As Hiccup raises the dagger above his head, ready to plunge into the dragon's body, he opens his eyes to look at the beast to see it staring back at him. Closing his eyes once again he raises the knife higher. The dragon's head lolls back to the ground, ready for its inevitable fate]**

The Viking's cheer. This is what would become of the Night Fury. This is what would become of _all_ dragons.

 **[But Hiccup doesn't do the deed. Wiping his face with his hand, Hiccup looks down at the binds that keep the dragon in place, how they twist around its paws tightly, chafing the bear, sensitive stomach]**

 **HICCUP: I did this.**

 **[Hiccup begins to walk away]**

"What are you doing, boy?!"

"KILL IT!

"DON'T BE A WIMP, JUST DO IT!"

"Come on!"

"Slay the BEAST!"

"Kill it!"

"KILL IT!"

But Hiccup never heard the screams of the other villagers. At that moment, Hiccup could not hear anything, only see. It was as if the world was in slow motion.

He saw the angered faces of the Viking, undoubtedly shouting profanities at the screen. He saw them raise their fists and punch the air. He saw their rage. It meant nothing to him. Their shouts, their anger. His mind had zeroed in on the only person, deep down, whose opinion mattered to him. His father's expression was, first, one of shock. He said nothing. Did nothing. Only looked at the screen.

 **[Turning around to look at the bindings one last time, Hiccup makes a decision he hopes he wouldn't regret]**

 **[The view is changed to show the dragon open its green, cat-like eyes. The sound of iron sawing against rope is heard over dramatic music. The scene changes to show Hiccup cutting the rope that held the dragon down, hurriedly, as if afraid someone might catch him. The dragon watches him from out of the corner of his eye]**

"HICCUP! What are you doing?!"

"He's letting the Night Fury GO!"

"TRAITOR!"

"That beast has caused great fear and cost us much, and you let it go, TRAITOR!"

"TRAITOR!"

"He's been working for the demons all along!"

"Hiccup's been a curse since birth, even the God's despise him! That's why he's so weak!"

"Only the strong survive!"

"TRAITOR!"

"What did we do to deserve a TRAITOR as our heir?!"

"He's a dragon sympathiser!"

"KILL HIM!"

"SACRIFICE HIM TO THE GODS!"

"He's been put under their influence!"

"Hiccup is Stoik's son, a son which should have been born as great as his father!"

"It was Valka!"

"The dragon witch!"

"She tainted the Haddock blood! This is her fault!"

"GAVE BIRTH TO A DEMON!"

"DEMON SPORN!"

"TRAITOR!"

"KILL HIM!"

Hiccup never faulted. He'd heard it all before. Phrased one way or another. To put it simply, he wasn't welcomed. He stopped caring what Berk thought about him after he met Toothless. Hiccup only cared about what Stoik thought. Again, he watched as Stoik registered the events. The surprise that his own flesh and blood would do something as crazy as let the enemy free, warp into something else. It wasn't dangerous, this emotion, or ferocious or infuriated or even disgusted.

This emotion was something Hiccup was all too familiar with. It was pain. And seeing that on his father's face honestly scared him. He expected rage, he prepared for it! But not this. Hiccup couldn't deal with this. _This_ , was unpredictable.

"You're just like your mother."

The Chieftain's words quietened the crowd. They, too, expected him to be upset. But little did they know, he was. But Stoik had had his suspicions after seeing the interactions between that dragon and his son. He wasn't that clueless. He had connected the dots. Was he furious? Definitely. Was he surprised, after seeing Hiccup do so well in the ring, do something like this? Who wouldn't? But like any great Chieftain, he had learnt to keep a, reasonably, level head. Besides. His words wrung with truth. What Hiccup had done, what his _son_ had done, was exactly what Valka would have done too.

Stoik was… confused. Still. There were many things that didn't add up. Why Hiccup had done this. Why he proceeded to fight dragons in the ring when he was clearly a sympathiser. Why he was a sympathiser. How he became friends with that… dragon, and why it was being so loving towards him. These were all things that plagued Stoik's mind, things he couldn't possibly comprehend.

That was when he caught sight of the demon girls. Both were looking at him, well, actually, everyone was looking at him, worried that their chief had gone insane. He probably had. But these girls, they were more than just, looking at him, they were willing him to understand… understand something. He could see it in their eyes, something he couldn't grasp… the reason why…

More pieces of the puzzle clicked into place.

"This…" Stoik spoke softly, trying to put thoughts into words, "… this is why you… you brought us here?"

They looked at him blankly. Not a single sliver of emotion escaping their façade.

"You brought us here… to understand?" he continued, begging them to tell him he was right or at least on the right track, "you brought us here, to find answers to… to what we can't…"

"Keep going." The girls encouraged.

"We are here to find answers, to understand, why Hiccup did this, why now, why ever." Stoik spoke more confidently, "… you brought us here, to get answers."

The eyes of the room focused on the girls, pleading, yelling their questions through a silence so thick a battle-axe would be too blunt to cut through it.

"Understanding is deeper than knowledge. There are many people who know you, but very few understand you*. What Hiccup has done changes your world dramatically, for better or worse you shall discover. But even then, the people of Berk forget what they had done to Hiccup, the verbal abuse, the physical abuse, the mental abuse, and the neglection." At this, the older demon girl looked pointedly at Stoik, "It does stop, eventually, but everyone forgot. No one remembers what they put Hiccup through, and even though he takes it in stride, never utters a word about it to anyone, he still deserves an apology. As far as I know, he only ever got one. Even though things changed your understanding of him will better your relationships with Hiccup. Even so, this movie documents one of the most significant times in Berk History. It's a lot to take in, and I'm probably babbling, but it's the truth."

Loki, for once not sounding like she was on a sugar high, added her sister's words of wisdom, "You and your tribe are here for many reasons, Stoik. Your understanding of Hiccup being but one of them."

And with that, the demons looked back towards the screen, the Viking and Dragon foke followed suit, where they witnessed Hiccup being pounced on by the mystery that was the Night Fury.

 ***** _ **Hellenic Polytheist is what you call a person who worships Greek Gods such as Poseidon and Zeus back around the Viking era.**_

 _ ***I like pineapple on my pizza. DEAL WITH IT, WORLD!**_

 _ ***quote is from google search 'quotes about understanding'**_

 **IMPORTANT A/N: 4559 words! WOO! In Microsoft Word this chappie is 16 pages long (excluding the A/Ns). I am honestly proud of myself for that. Because I believe this chappie had a lot of angst in it, before I start my pointless A/Ns, and considering that Eevee doesn't do much here I thought I'd add a bonus segment right here that is a little bubblier than what you just read. You can skip it though, it has no real importance to the overall plot. Enjoy!**

"What's a _Hellic Polly-fist_?" Tuffnut questioned.

"I think you mean, 'Hellenic Polytheist'. A Hellenic Polytheist is a person who worships Greek Gods, such as Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis and-"

"Okay, Fishlegs, we get it!" Interrupted Snotlout.

"There are other Gods?" asked Ruffnut.

"Of course, there are many. The Norse and Greek Gods are not the only ones out there. There must be hundreds! There are probably cultures whose Gods that haven't even been heard of because said cultures are so good at hiding away from the rest of the world!" Fishlegs squealed at the prospect.

"Ahh man! How are we supposed to worship hundreds of Gods?!" groaned Tuff.

"Ahh, bro, we don't worship Gods. We leave that to everyone else." Ruff piped up.

"Oh yeah! GENIUSES!"

"The Norse Gods are the only ones that exist." Snotlout stated, "I mean what does Poseidon even do? Anyway? Can he control lightning like Thor? I don't think sooo!"

"Of course not." Eevee retorted, "Poseidon is the king of the ocean. And he _does_ exist, thank you very much. Besides, if he didn't, how come I have some of his abilities?" as she said this a spout of water came out of nowhere and hit Snotlout right in the face.

"That's so COOL!" The twins commented, "how did you get those powers?!"

"Well, through my endless worship of him, Poseidon granted me some of his power, mutating my very genetics to create a being equivalent to a God Spawn." Eevee stated matter-of-factly.

"Woah! Woah! WOAH!... WOAH! You mean, if we worshipped Loki, not you Loki Worshipper the actual God Loki, we would get some of _his_ pranking powers!?" asked Tuff disbelievingly.

"AWESOME!"

Eevee was quick to explain, "WAIT! I never said that-" but not quick enough as she was cut off by the twin's scheming.

"Okay, first, we set the village on fire. Then, we paint all of Silent Sven's sheep PINK!" said a very excited Ruff.

"HAHA, YEAH! And then, we set Stoik's beard on fire! And then, we strap Snotlout to a boulder and roll him down a hill into the village! And then, we make a GIANT BLANKET out of GOBBER'S PANTS!" Tuff yelled.

"Ahh, why?" questioned his female counterpart.

"Because, it'd be funny."

Feeling a little left out, Loki Worshipper decided to contribute to the conversation, "You know, I've actually _met_ Loki before."

"Huh!? Really?!" asked Ruff, getting more excited by the second.

The younger demon girl nodded her head in approval, "Of course, we're like this." Worshipper showed the twins her tightly crossed fingers, "We're _so_ close he let me name myself after him."

"Do you think you could put in a good word for us?" begged Tuff.

"Ohh, I don't know… It takes a _lot_ of energy for demons to contact Gods, and after bringing you all here, I don't think I have that kind of energy." Loki spoke slowly.

"How do you get it back?!" the twins cried, desperate for their favourite God's ultimate powers of pranking, "We'll do anything!"

"Wellll… if you guys did say anything…"

"YES! ANYTHING!"

"Okaay," Loki Worshipper continued, "In order for my powers to return I gotta rest up. But that will be very difficult, if you could help me relax, maybe the resting process could speed up?"

"Ahh, how do we do that?" the twins shrugged at each other as the asked the same question.

No more than 10 minutes later, Loki was relaxing on the couch as Ruffnut fanned her with a giant leaf – that she seemed to have found out of thin air – while Tuffnut fed her grapes.

"Keep this up for another 5 years and I _might_ just ask God Loki to grant you his powers." Loki Worshipper stated snobbishly.

"Yes, Mistress." The twins chorused.

Meanwhile… on the other side of the room…

"She's not, actually, gonna ask Loki to give the Thorston twins powers, is she?" Hiccup asked the older demon girl worriedly.

"Loki Worshipper isn't best buds with the God Loki, quite the opposite actually. He put a restraining order on her about a month ago. So any promises she's made the twins ain't coming true any time soon. My sister's just doing it for the attention.

With Toxic's reassurances, Hiccup dispelled any thoughts of Ruff and Tuff destroying the world in a fiery blaze. But then again, if he could befriend a dragon, who's to say no-one else can, including the twins. On the backs of dragons, anything's possible. Maybe he'll hold on to his plans for an underground bunker. You know, in case of emergencies.

 **UNIMPORTANT A/N: Okay, so. After I updated the last chappie I got pelted with assignments. My history assignment being the one that stole all of my time for fanfiction. This wasn't one of those assignments where you just research and write your findings up in a report, either. Nooooo! Cause that would have been too easy. My history teacher decided to make us do a creative piece. We got to choose five topics, had to research the, write up a report on each, find five photos for each topic, and turn it all into something creative/interactive. Usually this wouldn't bother me, I like doing history research 'cause I love history and am a real history nerd and I love all that artsy stuff, but the enormity of this assignment and between work and other assignments and fanfiction and life I had a very minimum amount of time to do it. In the end, I made an A3 size flip book, made out of cardboard, with each new page being a different topic with lovely backgrounds and interactive bits and pieces. I managed to do ¼ of the actual making of the assignment at school, the rest of the class times I was writing the reports, so that left me to do ¾ of the creative piece and to edit my written research, within one weekend. Now, if I didn't work on weekend s that would have been fine. But I do. So it wasn't fine. I spent 12, straight hours – without FOOD cause o was in the zone – on my Sunday, getting the STUPID THING FINISHED. And then as I was gluing all of my resources on I ripped the last page. :/. I went rage. I still got an A+ for my research and an A+ for my creative piece so I guess it was worth it. (I know people do have to work longer than 12 hours to do assignments –especially in University - and was/is probs being dramatic, but oh well).**

 **So yeah, blame my lack of updates on my history assignment. Sorry for my rant.**

 **And theeeeeen, a whole bunch of other stuff happened, my mum had her b-day, my Nan the weekend after that, my younger bro turned ten the following weekend, and Loki just had her b-day (happy 13** **th** **sis!). And because all of these b-days were on weekends I had to swop shifts at work… ":/ Usually I write on weekends, so that's how all this affects me updating.**

 **And then school gives me more huge a** assignments X/**

 **Oh well, next year will be worse, and for that, I am sorry. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie, apologies for all the rants, if you have anything to say (comment, criticism, just a chat) don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review, with nothing else to say I hope to see you guys next chappie! BYE!**


	10. Bullies don't get no FOOD!

**A/N: Hey Guys! Delayed chapter, I'm sorry. Not much humour in my opinion, but oh well. Enjoy.**

 **[Hiccup breathes deeply as the Night Fury holds him against the rock with a paw]**

 **[The view changes to show a close-up of the dragon's face; flat nose, black scales, deep green eyes]**

"Woah." Fishlegs mutters as he studies the creature.

"'Woah' is right." Agreed Astrid.

 **[After Hiccup tries to back up further into the rock, the view zooms in on one of the Fury's eyes]**

 **[As Hiccup prepares himself for the fiery blast that would end his life, the Night Fury rises on his hind legs, only to scream in the young Viking's face before trying to fly off]**

"What in Thor's name?" The old blacksmith muttered.

"I don't understand, Gobber said that dragons always, _always_ , go for the kill. How come Hiccup's still ALIVE?!" screamed Snotlout.

"The Beast new he was one of them!" Spitelout shouted. The other Viking, awoken from their stupor, all agreed.

"They knew he was a demon! Like them! THAT'S WHY HE SURVIVED FOR THIS LONG!"

Many of the other Viking chorused their own opinion, just like before. But this time, Stoick wouldn't hear any of it. His son had committed an act of treason, and would be punished accordingly. However, it was a Chief's job to gather all the facts. Why Hiccup did it. What he planned to do. Was anyone else involved? Stoick had to hear – or in this case, see – both sides of the story to make a fair judgment. And to do that, he couldn't allow his fellow tribesmen to harm the alleged 'traitor' before a sentence was handed out. Who said Viking couldn't be civilised?

Stoick could only hope that his son, his Hiccup, had a good reason for such an act, "ALRIGHT!"

The voice of the Chieftain of the Hairy Hooligans boomed across the room, echoing off every corner and drowning out every other sound. The Viking folk looked up at their Chief hopefully, _would they be allowed to get rid of the boy, now?_

"Ye' lot have had _your_ say on the matter, now it's _my_ turn to speak." All eyes looked to the giant man expectantly, most eagerly waiting for death, others praying – to whatever Gods that would listen – for a chance to prove Hiccup's worth, "I have come to a decision— "

"Oh, COME ON! Enough with the suspense!"

"Yeah! Tell us what you think!" screamed two blondes who needed no introduction.

"I was getting to that!" Stoick yelled back before sighing as he attempted to collect his thoughts, "I believe we should wait until the end of the movie before concluding our suspicions."

And as predicted, there was an uproar…

"WHAT?!"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

"HE'S ONE OF THEM!"

"HE'S BEEN PULLING THE WOOL OVER OUR EYES FOR YEARS! HE'S A TRAITOR!"

"A DEMON SPAWN!"

"ENOUGH!" the weathered blacksmith yelled above the chaos, "There are rules for such things as this. As Stoick has said, 'iccup has the right to prove his innocents. The girlies will show us his side of the story." Gobber looked towards his apprentice, eyes full of silent support before ending his argument, "Our Chief has spoken. Respect his decision."

With the Viking understanding the gravity of the circumstance, the sat back in their seats and waited patiently – something that is quite the task for beings as primal as Viking – and let the movie play.

 **[Hiccup grasped his chest where his heart would lay as he tried to fill his lungs with air, weakly attempting to grab his knife in the process]**

 **[The pained screams of the Night Fury could be heard in the distance as Hiccup tried to stand up]**

"Wow, Hiccup, I'm surprised. You're holding yourself together pretty well for someone who was; after all, almost killed by a _dragon_." Astrid complemented the auburn-haired boy.

 **[As Hiccup tries to walk away, he drops the knife and flops onto the ground]**

"…Or not."

 **[The point of view changes to present a helmetless Stoick poking at a fire later in the day, in the background, Hiccup opens the door to the house and tries to sneakily run up the stairs to his room]**

 **STOICK: Hiccup.**

 **[Hiccup stops trying to escape, realising he'd been caught]**

 **HICCUP: Dad, uh, I-I have to talk to you dad.**

 **STOICK: I need to speak with you too son.**

 **[The red-headed Chieftain clasps his giant hands together as he mentally prepares himself for what he is about to say, meanwhile Hiccup walks down a few stairs to become eye-level with his father]**

 **STOICK/HICCUP: I think it's time you learn/ I just don't want – to fight dragons. What?**

 **STOICK: Ahh, you go first.**

 **HICCUP: No, no, you go first.**

 **STOICK: Alright. You get your wish, dragon training. You start in the morning.**

 **HICCUP: Ohh man I should have gone first. Ahh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of 'Dragon Fighting' Vikings but do we have enough… bread making Vikings or small home repair Vikings."**

"Really Hiccup?" Astrid questioned the boy beside her, "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Yeah, Hiccup," Eevee spoke up, "Why don't you just carry on blacksmithing? You're good at that."

"Okay. I get it. I'm lame at making up excuses." Said boy piped in.

 **[As Hiccup stumbles over his excuses, Stoick pulls out an axe – ignoring his son]**

 **STOICK: You'll need this.**

 **[Hiccup's legs buckle under the weight of the axe]**

 **HICCUP: Ahh. I don't want to fight dragons.**

"Of course, he wouldn't want to kill his own kind after all."

Spitelout's irritated voice is heard over the silenced crowd, but before the villagers can voice their own opinions the Viking tribe gets shutdown by their Chief's icy glare; _daring_ them to speak.

 **[Stoick laughs at his son's words]**

 **STOICK: Oh come on, yes you do!**

 **HICCUP: Rephrase, dad, I** _ **can't**_ **kill dragons.**

"He tried to tell you Stoick, but did you listen? Noooo." States the youngest of the demon girls.

 **STOICK: But you** _ **will**_ **kill dragons.**

 **HICCUP: No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

 **[Stoick looms over his panicked son]**

 **STOICK: It's time, Hiccup.**

 **HICCUP: Can you not here me?!**

 **STOICK:** _ **This**_ **is** _ **serious**_ **son. When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you.**

"As if his shrimp arms could do that!" Snotlout exclaimed earning a laugh from the twins and a couple others from the crowd.

"Is that all you are getting from this?" Toxic asked the obnoxious boy, continuing to speak her mind after noticing the confused look on his face, "You mean to tell me that none of you are noticing their family dynamic?"

Looking around the room at the shaking heads, confirming her assumption, she let the movie play.

 **[Stoick punctuates his every word by helping Hiccup stand 'correctly' with the axe]**

 **STOICK: Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us.**

 **[He finalises this with a solid tap to his own forehead]**

 **STOICK: No more of… this.**

 **[Hiccup roles his eyes]**

 **HICCUP: You just gestured to all of me.**

 **STOICK: Deal?**

 **HICCUP: This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

 **STOICK:** _ **Deal?!**_

 **[Hiccup sighs as he lets the axe head drop to the floor]**

 **HICCUP: … Deal.**

 **[After lifting a sack of necessities over his shoulder, Stoick continues]**

 **STOICK: Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

 **[As the Chieftain leaves his house, Hiccup replies to his father, despite knowing his words would land on deaf ears]**

 **HICCUP: And I'll be here. Maybe.**

"See what Toxic means? Stoick wants Hiccup to change, to be more like the other Vikings in the village. Most parents tell the kids to 'just be themselves' and here Hiccup is, being told to be something he's not." Eevee points out to the guests helpfully, "Besides, what kind of 'Goodbye' was that?"

"Uhh, not a good one?" Tuffnut asks.

"Exactly!" Loki exclaims, praising the blonde for his 'brilliant' mind.

Meanwhile, the Hairy Hooligans started to question what they were seeing.

Their Chief isn't providing a very _homey_ environment for the boy, making the boy change who he is, forcing him into something he doesn't want to do. But then again, it's only Hiccup. A boy who is a nuisance to the entire island, often causing trouble more than the dragons did. AND he was working for them! All those times he messed up he probably did it on purpose! Still, did he deserve not to feel welcomed in his own home? Sure, the villagers were always hating on him, _because_ he deserved it. How was he supposed to get better at being a Viking if they weren't there to tell him where he's screwing up?! But to have that kind of thing at home? They weren't the smartest beings that ever lived, but that's not how you raise a child. Maybe that's why Hiccup joined the enemies side?

These opposing thoughts, and then some, were passed around the Viking, only coming to a halt when the older demon girl spoke up from among the murmurs.

"That right there, Stoick, needs to change. Traitor or not, having your son feel like he is hated by his own father is something I wouldn't recommend. Especially when your time is so short together *****." She speaks cryptically, daring the Chief to ignore her warning.

 **[As Stoick shuts the door, the view changes to show Gobber lifting a gate]**

 **GOBBER: Welcome to Dragon Training!**

"Oh look! There's me again!" points out the weathered blacksmith.

 **[The teens are seen walking into the arena]**

"FINALLY, some screen time!" Snotlout yells, earning a glare from those around him.

 **ASTRID: No turning back.**

 **TUFFNUT: I hope I get some serious burns.**

 **RUFFNUT: I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

 **ASTRID: Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

"Question." Hiccup interrupts, "How in what way, _exactly_ , is it fun to get a scar, Astrid?" the auburn-haired boy asked.

"Well…" the blonde girl scratched her cheek as she fought for an answer.

"In all honestly, Astrid, you won't be thinking that things are 'fun' _only_ if you get a scar out of it in approximately 82 minutes *****." The teenaged demon stated.

"What are you talking about?" Ruffnut asked simply, confused by another cryptic message that only those who weren't from the Viking era would understand.

"You'll see." Replied Loki for her sister, grabbing her final box of pizza and offering it to those on the couch beside her.

 **HICCUP: No kidding, right? Pain.** _ **Love**_ **it.**

 **TUFFNUT: Oh great, who let him in?**

Before Tuff (the one not on screen) could take a slice of the cheesy deliciousness from the demon, she yanked it away allowing what was left of the delectable food to fly all over the floor.

"My PIZZA!" the blonde Viking screamed in agony, "Why Loki? Why would you do this to me? I thought we were partners, partners in crime!" his eyes were glassy as he mourned the loss of his beloved food.

Loki, however, was undeterred by this fact, " _Meanies_ don't get food." She stated simply.

The desperate and heartbroken look in the boy's face didn't convince her to change her mind, nor did the quiet rumbling that could be heard from Tuff's stomach. It was obvious, he wouldn't be eating handouts from Loki any time soon. He would have to find another way to feed his hunger.

 **GOBBER: Let's get started. The recruit that does best will win the honour of killing its first dragon in front of the entire village.**

 **[While Gobber twists his hooked hand to exaggerate his point, Hiccup cringes]**

This scene provided more ammo for Snotlout's insults, "I told you Hiccup was weak, he can't even bear the thought of killing a dragon – his own kind. And he thought he could be one of us." The black-haired boy laughed.

"Listen here, Snotlout-" Before she could put him in his place, Toxic was interrupted by the lanky boy beside her.

"You know what, Snotlout?" Hiccup asked his cousin as he stood from his seat on the ground, "You're right."

That was something no one expected. Firstly, someone admitting that Snotlout was _right_. Secondly, that that someone was _Hiccup_. The whole Hooligan tribe was shocked into silence, as where the demons and 'Eevee' girl.

"You're right." He reiterated, "I can't bear the thought of killing a dragon, it' the truth. And if that makes me weak, then fine. But I refuse tokill a dragon. No power on this world could make me do so." Hiccup wasn't angrily defending himself, rather he was replying in a calm, rehearsed manner as he spoke up against his main tormenter. "Dragons are kind, loving, intelligent creatures that we misunderstand. We don't have to _kill_ them."

Many in the crowd snorted at his words but the auburn-haired lad continued, "But please, think what you want about me. About how I'm a _traitor_ and am secretly one of _them_ , well to be quite honest, you're right! I'm NOT a Viking! And I never _will_ be... I'd rather be one of _them_ than a bloodthirsty _monster_ who outcasts one of their own _simply_ because he is different. Besides, _where_ is the honour in taking away the life of a _living_ creature?" Looking to his father, Hiccup finalises his rant, "I'm sorry, dad… but I'm just not one of you guys."

Stoick's eyes widen at his son's words at the same time as his people erupted into anger. The sad, accepting look in the boy's eyes the only thing he could see. Hiccup's words were like a knife to the heart for his father, after all, Hiccup had just admitted that he'd rather be with the enemy than his own _tribe_ – his own _family_. But then again, Stoick supposed, Berk hasn't been family to Hiccup in quite some time. And he hadn't helped in the slightest.

"QUIET!" Toxic screamed above the racket, "Watch the movie!"

"BUT-"

"SHUSH!" Shushed the older demon girl, putting a finger over her lips.

"But-"

"SHUSH!"

The movie continued as Hiccup sat down beside the two girls, one blonde, one auburnette, feeling slightly saddened by the fact that he had accepted. He wasn't a Viking. He wasn't his father. Toothless however, the ever-enthusiastic dragon that he was, was overjoyed by his rider's words and put in the effort to show it. The skinny teen was awakened from his sombre thoughts as a giant, wet tongue was dragged across his face – Toothless' way of showing his friend how much he cared – causing the young boy to chuckle. He was soon silenced however when a mockery of his screen self could be heard.

 **SNOTLOUT: Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or…?"**

 **[The gang laughs]**

 **TUFFNUT: Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

In the real world, Tuffnut reached for the white, crunchy food on the table *****. He was slow in doing so, wanting to be sneaky, this would be the simplest option to kill his hunger. Before the blonde's fingertips could touch the deliciousness, however, someone slapped his hand away ***** from the bowel, and in doing so – the FOOD.

"HEY!" he yelled, clutching his injured hand to his chest as he turned to face his attacker, only to be nose to nose with a certain crazed demon girl. The ferocity in her eyes forced him to cower back in fear, squealing like a frightened child.

"Bullies. Don't. Get. Food." Loki spoke slowly, yet sternly. The male twin could do nothing but nod his head repeatedly in agreement.

"I don't get it." Snotlout said, dumbfounded ( **A/N: Not that that's surprising XD** ), "How is Tuff a bully?"

"Because he was mean to Hiccup." Eevee added helpfully while simultaneously staring the black haired boy down, "You were too, _Snotman._ I mean, why go out of your way to hurt his feelings? Do you have nothing better to do?"

"He's a _weakling_! A _fishbone!_ Why shouldn't I be mean to him?" Snotlout retorted.

"Yeah, and it's fun." Ruffnut smiled happily, agreeing with her friend. Only to have that smile covered by her brother's hand to shut her up.

"Shhhhhhh! Dear sister. Did you not hear Loki? Bullies. Don't. Get. _Food_. I am already a lost cause, dearest Ruffnut, but you, _you_ still have the capacity to **live**! You cannot say such foul things about Hiccup, else you will lose your privilege to devour such tasty delicacies just as I have. For you must eat for the two of us now!" Tuff exclaimed dramatically, earning a deadpanned look from his twin.

Beside the Viking male, a teary-eyed Loki wiped at her eyes, "That, my dear pet, was beautiful." She applauded, "Here," the demon passed him the bowel of popcorn, "due to that fine performance you've earned the right to eat again. Now, be free."

Grabbing said food hurriedly, Tuff lifted it into the air triumphantly ( **A/N: Think of that seen from the Lion King where Simba is lifted into the air as a presentation to his people** ), "WOOHOO!" he screamed before running around the living space with the dish above his head, ecstatic to be granted with such a thing, not caring at all about the ruckus he was causing or the food that was escaping his bowel every now and then. But the Viking ignored him, as they always did.

"W-wait." The plump lump on the couch, known as Fishlegs, spoke up, "Am I a bully?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." The older demon girl replied.

"B-but h-how?" the blonde asked back.

"Because, Fishlegs," Toxic began, "you may not be the one saying those mean things to Hiccup, but you don't do anything to help him either. You are a bystander. Witch is just as bad as a bully. And to make matters worse, you side with Snotlout to save your own skin, which creates the illusion that you agree with what he is saying. So, therefore, you are perceived as a bully. And you hang out with bullies."

"Oh." The boy said stunned, "That makes a lot of sense, actually."

"But wait!" Astrid interrupted the two.

"What now?!" groaned Toxic, "Can't we watch the movie without all these interruptions?"

"No." Astrid said harshly, "You said that Fishlegs hung out with bullies. I hang out with Fishlegs and the others, but does that make me a bully?"

"Yes." Toxic replied quite easily, causing a look of shock and slight rage to cross the she-Vikings features. Before she could speak, however, Toxic continued, "Now, on with the movie."

 ***Just think, what happens in the second movie that makes you cry your guts out every time? I'll give you a clue, it involves death.**

 ***What happens to Hiccup at the end of the movie – him losing his leg**

 ***Popcorn, just thought I'd make that clear.**

 ***Chippy slap**

 **A/N: Hey Guys! We're finally on the road to progress with this story, yay! Umm… I don't know what else to say… Reviews = fuel for shield against writer's block… :P**


	11. Dragons will always go for the kill

**GOBBER: Don't worry, you're small and weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking like teens instead. Hehe.**

 **[Gobber tries to encourage Hiccup as he directs him towards the other kids, accidentally pushing the auburn-haired boy into Fishlegs]**

"Yeah, thanks for the help Gobber!" Hiccup remarked sarcastically.

Overjoyed to be appreciated, the blacksmith replied with glee, "No worries, it's all a part of the job. Glad to be of service."

The disabled Viking failed to see his Chieftain roll his eyes, not at all 'glad' with his friend's 'help'. Hiccup, however, did see his father's actions, which caused him to chuckle slightly. Despite being on the other side of the room Stoick heard him – _saw_ him. The shake of his shoulders as he laughed, the sound his voice made as he did so… how long had it been since Stoick last heard that beautiful sound? A month? A year? Three, maybe? While a child's laughter might be of no worth to others, to a father, the sight is invaluable. How could the giant man overlook such a precious experience for so long?

 **GOBBER: Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learned to fight. The Deadly Nadder.**

 **FISHLEGS: Speed eight. Armor 16.**

"Oh no, here we go again!" Snotlout complained as he dragged his hand down his face.

 **GOBBER: The Hideous Zippleback.**

 **FISHLEGS: Plus 11 stealth times two.**

 **GOBBER: The Monstrous Nightmare.**

 **FISHLEGS: Fire power 15.**

 **GOBBER: The Terrible Terror.**

 **FISHLEGS: Attack eight venom 12.**

"CAN YOU STOP THAT!" The same black-haired Viking from before screamed as he glared angrily up at the screen, the same time as Gobber (the one on-screen) shouted at the incessant babbling of one chubby bookworm.

 **GOBBER: CAN YOU STOPE THAT?! AND… The Gronkle.**

 **[Gobber raised his hand and placed it on the handle beside the door to the Gronkle's cage as Fishlegs whispers to Hiccup]**

 **FISHLEGS: Jaw strength eight.**

"Really, Fishlegs?! REALLY?! No one cares about that stuff!" Snotlout remarked, "We're VIKINGS! We don't need that book stuff."

"I can't help it Snotlout," squealed a frightened Fishlegs as he tried to back away from his friend, "It's really interesting, and besides, I can't do what you do! I memorize all the essential information so you don't have to, and then you go and break things, that's how it works." The chubby teen answered, becoming more confident with his reasoning.

Snotlout seemed to contemplate Fishlegs' response for a moment, "Hmm. I hadn't thought about that. Just keep it to yourself! I can't be using all of my brain mussels thinking about what you said when I should be kicking a-"

"Alrighty then!" interrupted a certain Eevee, knowing where this conversation was going, "How about we get back to the film?"

 **SNOTLOUT: Woah, woah, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?"**

 **GOBBER: I believe in learning on the job."**

"For crying out loud, Gobber! If you keep teaching the way you do, we'll have no Vikings at all to fill our ranks." The bearded Chieftain chastised his friend.

"Oh come now, Stoick." The blacksmith replied, "It works, doesn't it? I mean, look at Hiccup! He's the in the class – thanks to my methods!"

"He also under speculation for treason."

"Right, well then. It still worked for teaching how to blacksmith! Despite his lack of mussel, he's the best apprentice I've had." The blonde reminded.

Stoick sighed, "And look at how much trouble that's gotten us into. If I hadn't given Hiccup that job, then he wouldn't have taken that dragon down and I wouldn't be taking him to Viking court, now, would I?"

"Yes, but that has nothing to do with my teaching methods!" Gobber smiled, believing, in his mind, that he had won the argument.

"Cut it out, Gobber, this isn't helping any." Hiccup pointed out.

"Hiccup!" Gobber gasped in horror, "My honour is at stake here! If word gets out that I'm a bad teacher, no one will give me their kids, and I'll be stuck in that smithy with no entertainment!"

Ignoring Gobber's frustration, the movie played on.

 **[The lock on the Gronkle's cage was lifted up, allowing it to burst through the doors – causing the teens to scatter]**

 **GOBBER: Today is all about survival. You get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

 **HICCUP: A doctor.**

"Okay, that was pretty funny, Hiccup." Astrid noted, "but your comedic timing needs some work, though."

 **FISHLEGS: Plus five speed.**

 **ASTRID: A shield.**

 **GOBBER: SHIELD! GO!**

 **[The teens scatter once again to go find shields, meanwhile, the Gronkle is still causing a mess]**

 **GOBBER: Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword and a shield, take the shield.**

 **[Gobber helps Hiccup pick up a shield before pushing him in the direction of the dragon]**

 **TUFFNUT: Get your hands off my shield!**

 **RUFFNUT: There's like a million shields!**

"YES! Some screen time! Oh great _movie_ , how you make us so happy!" Tuff cried as he and his sister looked up adoringly at the screen.

 **TUFFNUT: Take that one, it's got a flower on it, girls like flowers.**

 **[Ruff hits her brother over the head with the shield]**

 **RUFFNUT: Oops, now this one has blood on it.**

 **[The gronkle shoots lava at the twins]**

 **GOBBER: Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out.**

 **TUFF/RUFF: What?**

"Ha! Expect those losers to fight over something so stupid at a time like this." Snotlout remarked.

"I OBJECT!" Loki stood from her seat, "they are NOT losers! They are misunderstood GENIUSES!"

"Loki, I agree with you, but sit down." Toxic reprimanded, throwing a stray piece of popcorn (a piece that Tuff had previously dropped) and pegged it at her.

 **GOBBER: Those shields are good for another thing, noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**

 **[The teens start banging on their shields with their weapons of choice, causing the Gronckle to become dizzy]**

 **GOBBER: All dragons have a limited number of shots, how many does a Gronckle have?**

 **SNOTLOUT: Five.**

 **FISHLEGS: No! Six!**

 **GOBBER: Correct, six! That's one for the each of you!**

 **[Fishlegs' shield gets blown apart by the Gronckle's fire]**

 **GOBBER: Fishlegs, out.**

 **[Hiccup starts to make his way out from behind some wood before darting back behind it when the Gronckle fires at him]**

 **GOBBER: Hiccup! Get in there!**

"Geez, Hiccup, don't be such a scaredy-yack. It's not like it's gonna kill you, oh wait…" says Snotlout before chuckling to himself.

 **SNOTLOUT: So anyways, I'm moving into my parent's basement, you should come by sometime to work out, you look like you work out.**

 **[Astrid rolls away from Snotlout as the Gronckle fires at them, escaping from his flirtations at the same time]**

Ruff took this opportunity to embarrass the boy beside her, "Hey Snotlout, look! If that's not evidence enough that Astrid can't _stand_ you, then I don't know what is!" she laughed, "No, like, seriously, she couldn't stand beside you, she ran away."

 **GOBBER: Snotlout, you're done.**

"Ooh! And he just got sent out of the ring!" Tuff exclaimed as Spikelout glared at the embarrassment that was his son.

"I KNOW that already, Tuffnut, I was THERE!" The boy argued back, the imaginary icy daggers thrown by his father at him becoming slightly unbearable.

"Ooh! And now his dad's all angry!" Ruff chimed, "What you gonna do, Snotlout? You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?"

"He wouldn't, he's too chicken, but I'm not!" her male twin replied before landing a right hook on her.

"TUFF! I'm on your side here!"

"Wait, we have sides?! I thought it was everyone for themselves!"

"We're not FIGHTING!"

 **HICCUP: So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?**

 **ASTRID: Nope, just you.**

 **[The Gronckle fires at Hiccup, causing his shield to fly off his arm and roll away. He, foolishly, chases after it]**

 **GOBBER: One shot left.**

 **[The Gronckle corners Hiccup against a wall]**

 **GOBBER: Hiccup!**

Stoick jumps up from his seat through pure instinct – worried for his son's life, "HICCUP!"

 **[As Hiccup prepares himself for death, and the Gronckle conjures up another lava blast, Gobber pulls the dragon's head upwards, causing it to miss Hiccup]**

 **GOBBER: That's six. Go back to bed you overgrown sausage. You'll get another chance don't you worry.**

 **[Gobber shuts the doors to the Gronckles cage before looking at the teens]**

 **GOBBER: Remember, a dragon will always, always… go for the kill.**

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, umm, yeah. I hate myself for making you wait so long... again. I'll just, ya'know, exist stage left.


End file.
